


Cada dia da minha vida

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Deus Salve o Rei [7]
Category: Deus Salve o Rei (Brazil TV)
Genre: Angustía, Ação, Drama, F/M, Romance, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Com uma guerra no horizonte e pessoas maldosas à espreita, o amor de Amália e Afonso terá que escolher entre perecer ou atravessar uma enorme onda de dor para sobreviver.
Relationships: Amália Giordano & Afonso de Monferrato
Series: Deus Salve o Rei [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922275





	1. As escolhas do destino

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic não terá apenas um capítulo como as outras, e nem tem uma exata conexão com todas as outras. Vai considerar algumas ideias de uma das minhas one shots (Your heart over mine). Ainda não está terminada. Estou trabalhando em mais capítulos. Como não tenho Gobo Play pra revisar alguns acontecimentos da novela, e estou escrevendo outras histórias ao mesmo tempo que essa, pode demorar um pouco, mas novos capítulos virão.
> 
> Espero que apreciem. Boa leitura! =D
> 
> Deus Salve o Rei e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Rede Globo, ao autor Daniel Adjafre, e ao diretor Fabrício Mamberti.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Era apenas um dia normal. Um dia normal colhendo ingredientes no campo com Tiago. Só isso. Era pra ser uma expedição rápida buscando pela água que Montemor tanto necessitava. Mais uma expedição da qual logo ele voltaria e poderia deixar Crisélia tranquila mais uma vez por ele estar seguro de volta no castelo.

Mas nada que se planeja oferece uma garantia de que se cumprirá da forma como cada um imagina. E Afonso não voltou pra casa naquele dia. Provavelmente não voltaria nunca. Estava morrendo. Sozinho nos campos de onde quer que estivesse. Rodolfo teria que assumir o trono, ele queria tanto isso quando criança... E fugia disso agora como os criminosos fugiam do exército. Mas assim como acabara de acontecer com Afonso, ele não poderia escolher. Às vezes do nada a vida decide escolher por você, pouco se importando se você entende ou se deseja aquilo. E é assim que ia ser o fim.

Se pudesse ao menos saber quantas horas ou minutos ainda levaria para dar seu último suspiro... Se fosse antes do frio da noite chegar, antes da chuva cair, ou de algum animal selvagem o encontrar, ele ficaria grato. Ficou confuso depois do que pareceu uma hora. Ou seria mais? Não sabia se seu ferimento ainda estava doendo ou não. E Afonso sabia que isso não era bom. Se a dor sumisse ele provavelmente dormiria, levando com ele qualquer chance de conseguir ajuda. Não devia haver nenhuma pessoa por quilômetros, mas ele podia tentar se arrastar ou levantar e continuar andando antes de ser tomado pelo sono se a dor parasse. Doía demais tentar remover a ponta da flecha, não queria tentar sozinho, e nem tinha forças para isso.

Não havia o que fazer. Por enquanto aquela pedra estava confortável, embora tivesse começado a chover. Ou era alguém andando entre o capim? Ou algum animal pisando em cima dele? O toque era leve, se Afonso tivesse sorte poderia ser apenas um filhote curioso de algum animal da floresta, e com mais sorte ainda o pequeno não chamaria seus pais quando saísse dali. Mas havia um som incompatível com seus pensamentos confusos. Um som humano. Gentil, e um pouco assustado talvez. O barulho de movimento na terra e no capim ficou mais evidente. Então ele notou que era uma mão humana o tocando. O toque mais suave e delicado que ele sentira por muito tempo.

— Ei!

Ele queria responder, mas seu corpo não reagiu.

— Ei!

Era uma mulher tentando acordá-lo. Ele precisava falar com ela. Ela podia ser sua única chance de não morrer jogado em um lugar qualquer. Ela poderia ao menos avisar o que houve a Montemor. A mão delicada deslizou por seu braço e ele fechou a mão em volta da dela com todas as forças que ainda tinha. Talvez a tivesse assustado. Ela ficou em silêncio. Depois tentou se soltar dele, parecia querer testá-lo, não deixá-lo. Mas Afonso não a soltou, e ela devolveu a mão a dele. Não sabia por quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas ele se sentiu tranquilo, sentiu que podia morrer em paz ali mesmo agora que tinha sido encontrado.

— Você pode me ouvir?

Afonso percebeu que ela era jovem agora que a ouvira melhor. Não conseguia responder, então tentou apertar de leve a mão dela. Talvez tivesse conseguido, porque ela apertou de volta. A outra mão dela o tocou perto do ferimento e provavelmente ela se inclinou um pouco para ver melhor.

— Não consigo tirar você daqui sozinha. Preciso chamar meu irmão. E tem que ser rápido se você quiser viver. Eu prometo que eu vou voltar.

Ele acreditou nela. O que mais lhe restava a fazer? Não queria ser deixado sozinho de novo, mas ele precisava acreditar. E alguma coisa na voz dela o fez se sentir seguro sobre isso quando ela soltou sua mão e correu para algum lugar.

Amália usou a árvore entre o campo e a floresta como guia. Foi fácil encontrar Tiago, mas seu irmão a olhava como se estivesse delirando quando ela contou o que acabara de acontecer e o levou até o homem ferido.

\- Parece que ele não consegue falar. Não sei se dói, se não respira direito... – disse se abaixando ao lado dele e tomando sua mão outra vez, sem nenhuma resposta agora – Está inconsciente.

Tiago se forçou a deixar seu espanto de lado e se abaixou do outro lado do desconhecido, verificando se ele respirava.

\- Melhor assim. Isso deve causar muita dor.

\- Está vivo. Não podemos deixá-lo aqui.

Tiago balançou a cabeça negativamente, concordando com a irmã. Era uma situação emergencial, não havia outro caminho.

\- Vamos levá-lo pra carroça depressa. Você cuida dele em casa enquanto eu vou atrás do médico.

Amália assentiu e os dois o levantaram da melhor maneira que podiam. Com algum esforço conseguiram colocá-lo na carroça ao lado do cesto de laranjas e dos outros ingredientes coletados. Tiago controlou o cavalo enquanto Amália se curvava para trás para verificar o desconhecido. Estava ficando pálido, mas continuava respirando. Chegaram em casa em poucos minutos, e levaram o homem para o quarto de Amália enquanto eram interrogados por seus pais, especialmente Martinho.

******

\- Segurem ele. Isso pode acordá-lo, e causar dor – o médico orientou após remover a camisa ensanguentada.

Martinho os observava da porta, não muito satisfeito em ter um completo desconhecido ferido sendo tratado em sua casa. Os dois irmãos e Constância seguiram o conselho. Tiago sentou-se em um lado da cama, prendendo as pernas, Constância segurou firmemente as mãos dele e Amália se certificou de protegê-lo de uma pancada na cabeça caso ele acordasse e se contorcesse.

O médico limpou o ferimento com álcool e segurou a flecha quebrada, a puxando com cuidado para fora. O procedimento foi rápido, mas pareceu durar uma eternidade para os três que continham o homem desacordado. Ficaram gratos por ele não acordar, especialmente quando o ferimento voltou a sangrar com a remoção da flecha. O médico observou por alguns segundos antes de pressionar o local com um pano. O homem se mexeu com um gemido incomodado, e sua cabeça virou para o travesseiro, mas ainda não acordou.

— A flecha pode contaminar o local. Tem que ser muito bem limpo sempre que trocarem as ataduras – explicou antes de limpar o lugar com mais álcool.

Quando o sangue estancou, Tiago ergueu o corpo dele para o médico poder enfaixar e checar seus sinais vitais uma última vez.

— Ele vai viver? – Amália perguntou quando o homem se levantou para sair.

— As chances são muito boas.

Ela e Tiago sorriram aliviados, apesar de sequer conhecerem quem haviam acabado de salvar.

— Ele perdeu sangue e não sabemos o que mais aconteceu antes de vocês o encontrarem. Deve acordar com muita sede. Usem as ervas que recomendei se ele tiver febre, e as chances disso acontecer são relativamente altas nos primeiros dias de recuperação. Troquem as ataduras sempre e limpem bem o ferimento, além de aplicar as ervas. Se ele voltar a sangrar intensamente, eu devo ser chamado.

Os três assentiram.

******

Luzes e sons começavam a atingi-lo. Afonso se mexeu, não reconhecendo a cama em que estava. Ficou surpreso por acordar para começar. Ele não sentia que estava morto. Sentiu dor e percebeu que o local ferido de seu corpo estava enfaixado. Respirou fundo para se acalmar e abriu os olhos. Era dia. Estava tudo embaçado. Talvez na sua frente houvesse uma janela. Olhando para o lado viu um vulto de pele clara e cabelos ruivos. Não lembrava de nada do que acontecera muito claramente. Quando sua visão tomou foco Afonso enxergou uma linda jovem o encarando, talvez a mesma que o salvara? Suas lembranças estavam nubladas, mas lembrava de ter segurado fortemente a mão de alguém numa tentativa desesperada de ser ajudado, uma mão menor que a sua.

— Onde eu tô?

— Você está na minha casa. Eu e meu irmão te encontramos desacordado na floresta essa manhã e o trouxemos pra casa.

Então era mesmo ela. Afonso tentou se levantar, mas ela não deixou, e o empurrou de volta para a cama com cuidado, falando do quão grave era sua situação, e lhe dando um copo de água depois. O nome dela era Amália, tão lindo e doce quanto ela. Seu irmão se chamava Tiago, e era igualmente gentil. Sentiu que eram confiáveis, mas não contou a verdade. Ainda não. Talvez partisse dali dias depois sem jamais dizer que tinham salvado a vida do futuro rei de Montemor. As melhores pessoas podiam se transformar de água em vinho com informações importantes em suas mãos. Eles não pareciam ser tal tipo de pessoa, mas essa era a decisão mais prudente no momento.

******

Amália acabou dormindo na cadeira ao lado da cama de novo depois de ele ter uma febre forte e delirar. Estava escuro quando ela abriu os olhos. Sentou-se numa posição melhor, dolorida pela forma como havia dormido, e seus olhos caíram sobre o homem desfalecido em sua cama outra vez. Ela não conseguia evitar verificar se ele estava respirando toda vez que acordava, e o observou. Sim, ele estava vivo, parecia respirar bem. A febre já quase não existia depois dela e Constância cuidarem dele até tarde. Todos deviam estar dormindo há horas.

Amália saiu do quarto e voltou com outro copo e um jarro com água, deixando-os em cima da mesa. Sentou-se outra vez onde estava, novamente o observando, se perguntando quem ele era, de onde tinha vindo, porque estava ali, e o que tinha acontecido, se havia alguém procurando por ele, alguma família preocupada... Embora ele não usasse aliança. Mas podia ter pais e um irmão ou irmã preocupados, como os dela estariam se ela sumisse. Ele podia ser qualquer pessoa, até um criminoso. Talvez seu pai estivesse certo em estar com algum receio. Mas algo em sua expressão parecia tão doce e sincero. Pensando nisso, ela dormiu de novo.

******

Amália entrou no quarto tarde da noite. Todos estavam dormindo. Ela ficou parada na escuridão o observando, ainda um pouco nervosa pelo ocorrido de horas atrás. O que ela ia fazer? Como resolver aquilo de maneira pacífica e se desculpar com alguém tão ressentido como Virgílio? Amália não se importava realmente se ele não quisesse perdoá-la, ele tinha esse direito, mas ela não tinha feito aquilo do jeito certo, e por isso lhe devia desculpas.

Ela tentou impedir Afonso de partir. Ele mal podia ficar em pé sozinho, morreria antes de completar metade da viagem. Então ele tinha começado o momento que ela ainda não sabia que mudaria sua vida para sempre. Salvar um desconhecido ferido na floresta. Beijar a plebeia que o salvou e ganhou seu coração sem fazer qualquer esforço. Duas decisões tomadas em poucos dias que afetariam para sempre a vida de incontáveis pessoas. Talvez sabendo disso antes os dois tivessem pensado em decidir algo diferente, mas o destino é implacável. Não negocia. Ele os colocaria de volta juntos de novo. E de novo. E de novo.

Amália recuou com o alarme em sua consciência, mas alguma coisa mudou em um segundo. De todos os beijos que recebera ultimamente, aquele foi o primeiro que fez seu coração disparar e que a fez desejar estar daquele jeito para sempre. Então antes que o alarme perturbador em sua mente soasse outra vez, ela beijou Afonso de volta. E parecia certo, como se algo fechasse um buraco em seu coração que ela nem sabia que tinha, como se tivessem nascido para aquele momento e de alguma forma qualquer coisa em sua vida agora fizesse sentido. O primeiro beijo nos últimos meses que a fez se sentir apaixonada, segura e amada ao mesmo tempo, um beijo que ela fez questão de repetir, que seu coração implorou para jogar tudo que a impedia fora e correr de volta para ele.

A plebeia caminhou em silêncio até a cama e sentou-se ao lado dele, estendendo as mãos para verificar o ferimento sob as ataduras, por um milagre estava tudo bem. Virgílio tinha batido nele. Ela ficou com tanto medo. Se o ferimento tivesse aberto e sangrado de novo, mesmo que Afonso estivesse se recuperando bem, poderiam tê-lo perdido dessa vez. Amália levantou e tornou a sentar-se perto do travesseiro, agora afagando os cabelos escuros. Afonso não acordou. E ela agradeceu por isso nesse momento. Precisava ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos para se acostumar com a ideia da mudança que os dois haviam feito em suas vidas. E fosse o que fosse acontecer, Amália estava grata. Por ser libertada daquele destino ao qual não pertencia, onde ela demorou tanto para perceber que não queria estar.

\- Obrigada – ela sussurrou com um sorriso.


	2. Você me fez amar a chuva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Essa fic vai pegar algumas coisinhas da minha one shot "Your Heart Over Mine". O desenrolar da história não vai ser 100% igual, mas recomendo que a leiam pra saber mais detalhes sobre esse capítulo.
> 
> 2 - Sobre os créditos da foto, eu tenho certeza que vi essa foto em algum lugar no instagram e até salvei, mas não tô conseguindo achar onde foi. Encontrei de novo por acaso no google imagens. Assim que eu descobrir eu vou colocar aqui. Eu creio que foi do Crazyafonsalia, mas se alguém souber, por favor, informe.

\- Nada te atinge? Nada?

Amália riu quando ele a ergueu e girou com ela debaixo da chuva, a beijando em seguida. E a plebeia estaria feliz se o tempo congelasse para sempre naquele momento. Os trovões gritaram no céu e eles pararam o beijo, olhando para cima. Afonso a colocou no chão e trocaram um sorriso, se beijando uma última vez antes de continuarem a caminhada que havia se transformado no passeio mais divertido e memorável da vida dos dois. Pararam embaixo de uma árvore quando a chuva ficou ainda mais forte. Afonso se apoiou no tronco e a abraçou pelas costas. Amália repousou a mão sobre uma das dele.

\- Já andou na chuva antes? – Ele perguntou.

\- Já. Algumas vezes por vontade própria, em outras foi de repente como hoje. E você?

\- Já. Mas já faz muito tempo da última vez. Especialmente depois que a chuva se tornou escassa em Montemor.

\- Eu sinto muito... Espero que isso se resolva logo.

Afonso beijou seu rosto, e Amália se virou para ele.

\- Quando chover em Montemor, podíamos repetir o passeio – ele disse sorrindo.

\- Vai ser um prazer – a plebeia respondeu antes de beijá-lo.

******

Aquele dia era um dos que Afonso queria repetir com ela, os dois queriam caminhar na chuva outra vez quando voltasse a chover em Montemor. Mas tudo agora estava tão longe, arrancado dele como se todo o mundo tramasse para sua infelicidade. Ao mesmo tempo ele tinha tanta sorte. Amália havia escapado por muito pouco de perder o bebê ou embarcar em uma gravidez de risco no momento do acidente. Diana conseguiu segurá-la e evitar a pior parte do impacto, embora tivesse caído junto e se machucado um pouco. Afonso e o restante da família já tinham lhe agradecido mil vezes. Mas as memórias se foram, Amália tinha batido a cabeça durante a queda do telhado. Ela não teve ferimentos, mas suas memórias se foram.

Nem o brilho intenso das estrelas naquela noite podia confortá-lo. Ela deveria estar ali bem ao seu lado, deitada em seu ombro, falando sobre o quanto as estrelas são misteriosas e bonitas, falando sobre o filho deles e o quanto estavam felizes. Ela tinha ido passear com Virgílio aquela tarde, ainda pensava ser noiva dele. Fora um dos dias mais dolorosos da vida de Afonso. Como ele ia impedir? Amália estava irredutível, e até agressiva com ele. Mesmo toda sua família lhe alertando sobre como Virgílio era de má índole, ela ignorou, como se estivesse enfeitiçada.

Ao menos ela estava bem com o bebê. Apesar do susto de saber que estava grávida de alguém de quem não se lembrava, ela queria proteger o bebê, tinha mentido para Virgílio, dito que o perdera. Talvez isso fosse um bom sinal, em algum lugar do coração ela sabia que havia algo errado em tudo isso. Agora ela estava chorando. Afonso sabia porque a janela do quarto deles, bem atrás dele, estava aberta, e podia ouvir parte do que ela e Constância conversavam. E só Deus sabia o quanto ele queria correr para dentro e abraçá-la até ela se acalmar em seu abraço. Sentiu suas próprias lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto e olhou para o lado, unindo todas as suas forças para não ir até Amália. Ele precisava sair de perto daquela janela. Olhando para o céu mais uma vez, viu uma estrela cair como no dia em que os dois sentaram e conversaram observando a noite, pouco tempo depois de se conhecerem. Ele não sabia se as estrelas podiam realmente realizar desejos, mas tudo que queria era Amália de volta, bem, e ao seu lado. Levantou-se e seguiu para longe da janela, indo deitar-se por alguns minutos na carroça para afastar as lágrimas antes de entrar para dormir, dessa vez sozinho.

******

— Afonso...

Ele abriu os olhos quando o sussurro chegou a seus ouvidos, e sentou-se.

— Vamos entrar, meu filho. É muito frio e desconfortável dormir aqui fora – Constância lhe disse repousando a mão em seu braço.

Ele tinha certeza que ela podia perceber que ele havia chorado, mas a mulher não comentou nada a respeito. Desceu de onde estava e parou na frente dela.

— Como Amália está?

— Inconsolável. Confusa.

— Por favor, não me esconda nada.

A mais velha pareceu pensar por algum tempo, e tornou a falar.

— Continua pensando que é noiva de Virgílio, mas sente que há algo errado. E está irritada por não conseguir se lembrar porque.

— E nosso filho?

— Ela não entende porque está grávida, e parece que às vezes nem acredita. Afinal não é evidente ainda. Mas mentiu pro Virgílio, disse que perdeu o bebê.

— Prudente. Não se sabe o que ele seria capaz de fazer.

— É o que ela pensou. Disse que teve um mau pressentimento, e mentiu sem pensar. Ela ainda quer esse filho, apesar de não se lembrar de nada.

— Mesmo sem memória ela ainda protege quem ama – ele sorriu.

— Apesar de Amália ser independente, ousada e até teimosa, sempre achei que ela seria uma grande mãe pros meus netos, e vejo que não me enganei.

— Com uma mãe que a ama tanto e a criou tão bem não podia ser diferente.

Constância sorriu.

— Nada que façamos garante que nossos filhos serão como nós, mas tentamos sempre o melhor que podemos. Nós vamos resolver isso, Afonso. De maneira alguma permitiremos que Virgílio chegue perto de nosso neto, ou faça algo a ele ou a qualquer um de nós, incluindo você.

Constância afagou seu cabelo e o puxou para um abraço.

— Tudo vai ficar bem – ela disse.

Afonso beijou o rosto de sua sogra e os dois se afastaram com um sorriso, então caminharam para dentro da casa. Tiago e Martinho já estavam em seus quartos.

— Tiago vinha chamá-lo, mas eu queria falar com você, então o mandei dormir. Amália está dormindo e não vai acordar tão cedo depois de toda a energia que gastou. Venha vê-la – a mulher disse baixinho.

O ex-príncipe ficou receoso de entrar no quarto. Amália poderia ter outro surto de raiva ao vê-lo, mas Constância estava certa. A jovem dormia profundamente, as poucas velas acesas iluminavam seu rosto e faziam o cabelo ruivo brilhar. Afonso sentou cautelosamente ao lado dela.

— Me chame se ela acordar.

Afonso pegou a mão da sogra e beijou no mais profundo agradecimento.

— Muito obrigado, Constância.

— Ela não podia estar em melhores mãos que as suas.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso antes dela se retirar para o próprio quarto. Afonso estendeu a mão para afagar o cabelo longo da esposa. Seu coração apertou ao vê-la sem aliança. Amália tinha tirado mais cedo, e ele havia guardado. E lutaria para devolver a ela o mais rápido possível.

— Eu juro que eu vou trazer você de volta.

Sua mão deslizou para a barriga da ruiva, e agradeceu mentalmente aos céus por seu filho estar seguro, ao menos por enquanto. Se inclinou para beijar a testa de Amália.

— Eu te amo – sussurrou ainda próximo ao rosto dela.

Só saiu do quarto quando de fato não podia mais ficar acordado. Ainda precisaria trabalhar na manhã seguinte. Quando levantou ouviu a chuva começar a bater na janela, agora fechada. E ele deveria agora estar abraçado com ela, feliz com o som reconfortante da chuva, se estivesse acordado para ouvir. Como sua avó, Afonso gostava de sentar em algum lugar e só ouvir o som a chuva cair de vez em quando, ou observá-la através de alguma janela. Mas Amália o fizera amar a chuva. Depois daquele dia ele pensou que todos os dias de chuva em sua vida poderiam ser felizes. Mas o destino não negocia com ninguém.


	3. Gravado no coração

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo reaproveita algumas cenas da minha one-shot "Your heart over mine". Se você achar que já viu isso em algum lugar, foi nessa one-shot. AMBAS as histórias são minhas.

Os trovões gritavam sobre Artena enquanto a chuva forte banhava a cidade. A feira já estava vazia, e poucas pessoas ainda eram vistas correndo em busca de abrigo, mas Amália estava andando por entre as barracas, tão pensativa que parecia nem notar a noite chuvosa. Vinha tendo flashes de memória, sonhos estranhos e inexplicáveis, suas emoções estavam confusas como nunca. Afonso tinha vindo ao encontro dela, ferido, e se sentiu angustiada e inclinada a ajudá-lo ao perceber isso, embora não soubesse porque. Virgílio a convidava para alguns passeios e ela se sentia desconfortável quando alguma memória que ela não reconhecia vinha rapidamente a sua cabeça. Continuava mantendo segredo sobre o bebê. Ele ainda era dela, por mais que não lembrasse de como tinha acontecido, e queria seu filho bem. Virgílio era ciumento, poderia surtar se descobrisse. O que ela iria fazer quando ele percebesse, não tinha a menor ideia, mas essa era sua escolha agora.

Saindo de seu transe, olhou para cima, deixando as gotas de chuva baterem no seu rosto. Por alguma razão isso pareceu muito familiar, e ela se sentiu feliz e em paz, mas vazia. No entanto não conseguia lembrar do que faltava. Logo alguém viria atrás dela se demorasse mais a voltar para casa, já devia ter voltado. Se queria seu bebê bem, não podia se permitir adoecer. Caminhou com pressa para longe da chuva e na direção da casa. Afonso estava morando no castelo agora, tendo aceitado o convite do rei Augusto para liderar o exército do reino após se sair bem resgatando a princesa Catarina de um sequestro cometido pelo duque Constantino, agora foragido. Se ele estivesse em casa e notasse sua falta nessa chuva forte, viria atrás dela? Mesmo que não lembrasse de nada e ainda tivesse sido rude com ele algumas vezes? O quanto Afonso também amava esse bebê? Ele teria contado a alguém do castelo a respeito? Sua mãe lhe dissera que ele concordara em manter segredo por enquanto, especialmente por causa de Virgílio, que era odiado por toda sua família, embora também não lembrasse porque.

******

Amália observou pela janela Virgílio ir embora. Conseguira convencê-lo a deixá-la sozinha. Quando o noivo foi embora, ela olhou para baixo e acariciou a barriga, logo se tornaria difícil esconder aquilo de Virgílio, em algum momento ele perceberia. Ela vinha tendo sonhos... Sonhos que se repetiam. Tropeçando em algo na floresta, mas quando olhava não havia nada e nem ninguém. Então dias depois o sonho mudou. Um homem ferido na floresta, caído entre o capim alto do campo, no mesmo lugar onde antes não havia nada. Amália o encontrava da maneira mais inusitada possível, tropeçando nele. No primeiro sonho pensou estar no meio de uma guerra, encontrando um homem morto. Mas tudo permanecia calmo ao seu redor, e ele respirava. Amália tentava acordá-lo, mas ele não reagia. Ela queria focalizar seu rosto e identificá-lo, mas não conseguia. Então de repente ele segurava sua mão e ela o olhava surpresa, mas sempre acordava antes de poder ver seu rosto. E por algum motivo se sentia desesperada para lembrar, como se um importante tesouro perdido pudesse ser encontrado em tais sonhos. Conseguia sentir que algo faltava, como se fosse tirado dela, mas o que poderia ser?

******

Amália trabalhava em sua barraca de caldos, mas imersa nos próprios pensamentos uma vez que no momento não havia nenhum cliente. Diana a estava ajudando hoje, e a observando atentamente. Na verdade já chamara a amiga uma vez, e Amália não tinha notado. Diana a observou, pensando no que poderia estar ocupando seus pensamentos. Virgílio não sabia do bebê, ainda, Amália havia dito. Logo ela se aproximaria dos três meses de gravidez e para olhos atentos, coisa que Virgílio sempre tinha quando se tratava de praticar algum mal, ficaria fácil perceber. De repente Diana assustou-se quando Amália derrubou uma tigela no chão, que por sorte não quebrou, e preparou-se para amparar a amiga de outro possível desmaio. Mas ela estava apoiada na bancada de trabalho, com um olhar assustado. A loura apanhou o item e o colocou em cima da bancada antes de chamá-la.

\- Amália...? Amália?

A ruiva inspirou fundo e ficou numa postura mais ereta, com o olhar ainda perdido. Flashes estranhos tinham surgido repentinamente em sua cabeça. Um homem ferido deitado em sua cama, no seu quarto, na sua casa, os dois conversando na cozinha, os dois olhando as estrelas à noite, e outra lembrança menos clara dos dois conversando em outra noite e ele quase caindo, ainda ferido. Mas ainda não conseguia ver seu rosto. E tinha certeza que não era Virgílio.

\- Amália? – Diana tornou a chamar – Você está bem? – Perguntou, agora de fato preocupada.

\- Sim. Eu só...

\- Da última vez que me disse isso, você desmaiou.

Amália olhou confusa para a amiga, não se lembrava disso.

\- Amália, o que aconteceu?

\- Diana, me diga, sinceramente... Já abriguei alguém ferido em minha casa?

A loura arregalou os olhos, e seu coração se agitou. Amália estava lembrando de alguma coisa? Diana não sabia o que exatamente acontecera na primeira estadia de Afonso na casa da família, mas sabia que Amália e Tiago o haviam levado ferido para casa e cuidado dele. E que Virgílio aparecera furioso certo dia após visitar a casa de Amália na noite anterior, falando sobre um desconhecido ferido que a família estava abrigando.

\- Sim – Diana falou com um pouco mais de empolgação do que pretendia, automaticamente se contendo e olhando em volta buscando por sinais de Virgílio, agradecendo por não vê-lo – Meses atrás você e Tiago encontraram Afonso ferido na floresta e o levaram pra casa.

Amália arregalou os olhos. Os sonhos... Agora faziam algum sentido. E Tiago também lhe dissera que haviam encontrado Afonso ferido o levado para casa, onde cuidou de seus ferimentos dia e noite, segundo o irmão, embora ainda não se lembrasse.

******

\- Aquele beijo... Eu sei que você sentiu algo.

Amália lembrou... Ela sentiu raiva, mas só depois de se perder por alguns segundos o beijando de volta, e não sabia porque tinha feito isso. E certamente não fez porque estava grávida dele. E bateu nele. Por algum motivo sentia como se já tivesse feito isso antes.

\- Me deixa em paz.

\- Agora é só uma questão de tempo, Amália. Eu sei que você vai lembrar de tudo. Porque a nossa história não tá só na sua memória. Ela tá no seu coração também.

A plebeia o encarou por mais um instante antes de se virar e caminhar para longe. Os pensamentos e os sonhos confusos se embaralhavam em sua cabeça, a fazendo se sentir triste e assustada. Uma parte dela se sentia perseguida, e odiava isso. A outra fazia um esforço imenso pra tentar lembrar de algo que esclarecesse tudo isso, mas não conseguia, e isso a deixava nervosa.

\- Minha irmã, o que...

\- Vamos embora!

\- Amália...

\- Você armou tudo isso.

O mais jovem desviou o olhar e passou as mãos pelo cabelo tentando pensar em como lidar com a situação.

\- Minha irmã, eu nunca faria nada pra lhe fazer mal. Você sabe disso. Eu só achei que trazendo você aqui, onde tudo aconteceu, podia ajudar a lembrar de alguma coisa, a esclarecer seus sonhos. Afonso é um grande homem, uma das pessoas mais nobres que já conhecemos em toda a vida, e eu lhe garanto isso. Ele ama você como eu nunca vi uma pessoa amar alguém.

A ruiva não disse nada, apenas subiu na carroça esperando pelo irmão. Sabia que não podia evitar Afonso para sempre. Se o seu bebê era mesmo dele, em algum momento teriam que falar sobre isso, e pensar no que fazer.

******

\- Mamãe...

\- O que, minha filha?

Constância sentou na beirada da cama, observando sua primogênita triste e com um olhar perdido. Ela acariciava a barriga.

\- Ainda não acredita que está grávida?

\- Acredito. Eu sei.

\- Como posso ajudar você agora?

\- Como foi?

\- Como foi o que?

\- Que descobrimos? Diana disse que eu desmaiei na feira uma vez, mas não me lembro disso.

Constância sorriu, talvez o primeiro sorriso radiante e sincero que dava depois do acidente de Amália.

\- Só Diana estava com você. Na feira durante a manhã. Foi logo depois que você e Afonso voltaram da lua de mel. Ela disse que vocês estavam conversando, então você parou de falar e ficou muito estranha.

Amália encarou a mãe atentamente, querendo ouvir mais.

\- Ela perguntou se você estava bem, mas você se queixou de uma tontura. Antes que você falasse mais alguma coisa, desmaiou. Diana evitou que você batesse no chão. Outras feirantes ficaram cuidando de você enquanto ela foi chamar Afonso e Tiago na ferraria. Depois voltou e ajudou a trazer você pra casa. Você chegou aqui ainda inconsciente, acordou enquanto o médico cuidava de você.

\- Ele estava aqui?

\- Chegou logo que o médico saiu desse quarto e nos contou – a mais velha sorriu – Afonso ficou tão feliz. Tão feliz que parecia uma criança. Vocês dois ficaram tão felizes. Todos nós ficamos. Comemoramos. Você reclamava que não queria ser superprotegida, mas ele só queria ter certeza que você e o bebê estariam sempre bem. Afonso, Diana e Tiago seguiam você como guardas de um castelo protegendo uma princesa, como continuam fazendo.

Os olhos verdes marejaram. Como podia não lembrar de algo tão lindo? Como podia não ter certeza se tinha mesmo acontecido? Quem era realmente o vilão de tudo isso? O que faria quando Virgílio descobrisse?

\- Você precisa conversa com ele em algum momento.

\- Eu sei.

\- E Virgílio...

\- Eu não sei porque vocês o odeiam tanto. Ele é ciumento, e isso é tudo que me lembro.

\- E agressivo. E mau. Em algum lugar eu sei que você sabe disso também, e em algum momento vai se lembrar. Você pode ter adiado o casamento por causa do torneio e da feira, mas no seu coração você sabe que não foram os únicos motivos.

Tiago tinha dito a mesma coisa mais cedo. Se isso era verdade, ela precisava fugir. Ou terminar com Virgílio, antes que ele descobrisse sobre o bebê.

\- O que eu faço? – Ela sussurrou, agora deixando as lágrimas caírem por seu rosto.

Constância puxou a filha para um abraço, beijou seu rosto e acariciou os cabelos longos.

\- Ainda não sei, mas tudo vai ficar bem.


	4. O coração sabe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota publicada quando comecei a escrever essa história em 2018:
> 
> A partir daqui vai ficar mais perceptível que fiz mudanças na história original. Tentei muito conectar mais com a novela, afinal o reencontro Afonsália no torneio foi a coisa mais linda! Mas já conhecemos a história assim, e não tinha como manter seguindo a ideia inicial do roteiro que estou aproveitando nessa fic. Fiquei muito em dúvida de como prosseguir, por isso a demora pra postar esse capítulo, mas aqui está. Boa leitura! =D E Feliz Ano Novo a todos!! *O*/ ♥

Catarina aproveitou a ausência do pai e o castelo quase deserto para observar o local que levava até a masmorra. Afonso continuava preso lá. Ela não gostava daquela feirante ruiva desde a primeira vez que a vira, e não facilitaria as coisas para ela. E assim poderia mostrar ao príncipe de Montemor o grande erro que cometera decidindo se tornar plebeu. Sentira alguma coisa ao vê-lo, algo que ainda não podia definir, mas não o queria solto pela cidade. Pensou nas possibilidades de telo ao seu lado novamente como monarca, o quanto poderia tirar disso para fortalecer Artena. Mas o que sentia era mais, ela o queria longe da feirante. E Constantino não precisava saber disso agora.

\- Deseja alguma coisa, majestade?

A princesa se virou para a governanta do castelo e abriu um sorriso para despistar suspeitas.

\- Não... Eu acabei de fazer uma visita aos prisioneiros e estava apenas pensando sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Você pode voltar ao trabalho.

A mulher fez uma reverência e se afastou.

******

\- Uma guerra... – Rodolfo sussurrou, sempre checando os arredores do jardim do castelo de Artena para ter certeza que ninguém os via.

Augusto recusara ceder ao casamento entre Rodolfo e Catarina, mas ela poderia conseguir outros meios para isso e esperar um pouco mais para atingir todos os seus objetivos, uma vez que qualquer tentativa de fazer Afonso esquecer Amália vinha sendo inútil, ainda que a plebeia permanecesse sem se lembrar dele. Artena e Montemor vinham discutindo a possibilidade de um torneio com competições em arco e flecha e outros jogos, seria o momento perfeito. Detestava Rodolfo, mas ele tinha uma mente incrivelmente fácil de manipular.

\- Vidas seriam perdidas... – ele falou para si mesmo.

Lembrando-se dos raros momentos de sanidade do rei de Montemor, ela interviu.

\- Nada comparado à quantidade que seria perdida se nossos reinos fossem atacados separadamente por outros em tempos de guerra. Constantino e seu exército já causaram rixas entre outros reinos antes dele me sequestrar e ser mandado àquela pedreira. Quem garante que as consequências disso não chegarão à Artena e Montemor? Com um exército fortalecido isso seria facilmente evitado. Toda a Cália nos temeria.

Rodolfo ficou em silêncio por longos, entediantes e irritantes minutos nos quais Catarina usou todas as suas forças para se manter calada e permanecer no jogo.

\- Uma guerra... No torneio...

\- Meu pai não deve ser ferido ou morto, o arqueiro deve errar o alvo, que isso fique bem claro.

\- Essa é a parte mais fácil de providenciar.

\- Então temos um trato?

\- Se é para o bem maior, para evitar a destruição de nossos reinos e ainda a ter ao meu lado, eu aceito.

******

\- Está me propondo arriscar a vida de Amália?

\- Não. Você é que não está me entendendo, Virgílio. Artena está sofrendo ameaças de guerra, já houve alguns conflitos e pessoas desaparecendo, além da agitação e insatisfação com a suspensão das últimas competições quando meu pai quase foi morto. Não é nada difícil afastar Amália daqui pra sempre sem que ninguém ache isso estranho.

\- Ela continua sem memória, não haverá problemas em afastá-la de Afonso, mas afastá-la da família... Ela não vai aceitar isso. Nunca fugirá da guerra sem eles se realmente acontecer.

\- Quem disse que ela precisa saber que continuam vivos? Você certamente não se importará com isso, até tentou lhes tomar a casa por vingança. Se ela perder a consciência em batalha e for levada pra o mais longe possível antes que acorde ela não terá escolha senão acreditar no que lhe disserem. E não conseguirá voltar tão fácil.

\- E se ela me culpar?

\- Não vai. Você não irá com ela, a encontrará depois.

\- Como explicar meu sumiço de Artena?

\- Use sua imaginação. Ou conte com a sorte.

\- Pra onde?

\- Reino de Mazman, o mais distante de Artena e Montemor.

\- Ela não dormirá por tanto tempo antes de ser largada lá.

\- Ela será prisioneira, estará presa até lá e nada poderá fazer. Darei ordens pra que ninguém responda suas perguntas.

\- Se ela for machucada...!

\- Eu lhe dou minha palavra de que não. E garanto que todos, especialmente Afonso, acreditarão que ela está morta. Quando encontrar você, mesmo que ela sinta raiva, será a única coisa que fará sentido e a quem ela poderá recorrer, e terá que aceitá-lo. O tempo se encarregará do resto, desde que você trabalhe bem pra convencê-la a não voltar pra cá.

Virgílio assentiu e ficou calado.

\- No que está pensando?

\- Me pergunto como seria tudo isso se ela não tivesse perdido o filho que esperava de Afonso. Foi melhor assim...

\- Então estava mesmo grávida?

\- Sim.

\- O que você faria se ela ainda estivesse? Criaria o filho do homem que odeia?

\- Não haveria muita escolha. Amália nunca desistiria do filho, pude ter certeza nas poucas vezes em que falei com ela enquanto ainda estava grávida. Mas não seria de todo mal... Um dia mostrar a Afonso o que ele perdeu, deixá-lo saber que consegui lhe tomar não só Amália, mas seu herdeiro.

\- Admiro sua disposição. Acho que por hora não temos mais nada a tratar.

Virgílio assentiu e caminhou para fora da floresta, indo na direção da feira.

\- Então será esse o plano? – Delano surgiu por entre as árvores quando Virgílio sumiu de vista.

\- Não exatamente. Eu não caminharia tão bem pra cair no último passo. Tão logo cheguem a Mazmam, tanto Virgílio quanto Amália devem desaparecer definitivamente da Cália. Espero ter sido clara.

******

\- Se ela não se sente bem com isso, não precisamos conversar agora – Afonso falou apenas para Constância ouvir.

\- Martinho e Tiago não estão em casa. E Amália quer falar com você logo, está assustada com tudo isso, não quer acumular pendências.

\- Eu não vou desampará-los.

\- Eu sei que não, meu filho. Mas precisam conversar pra saber como fazer isso. O quanto antes melhor.

Afonso deixou a mulher puxá-lo para um abraço e beijar seu rosto.

— Eu estarei bem aqui na cozinha se precisarem de mim – ela sorriu para encorajá-lo e o levou até a porta do quarto de Amália, em seguida voltando à cozinha.

O chefe da guarda ficou parado ali pensando na primeira vez em que estivera dentro daquele quarto, em quantas lembranças boas tinham surgido nele, e como era difícil estar naquele cômodo outra vez sabendo que seria para um momento triste e desconfortável.

— Amália – sua voz saiu mais baixa do que pretendia, mas ela o ouviu.

— Entre.

A ruiva estava de pé ao lado de sua cama, onde se sentou quando Afonso se acomodou na cadeira. Por alguns instantes nenhum dos dois disse nada, então Amália ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo.

— Eu não tenho ideia de como vamos resolver isso.

— Nosso filho não é um problema, vamos encontrar um jeito – Afonso lhe disse.

Ela ficou em silêncio, não sabendo como reagir com Afonso falando que o bebê também era dele. Mas tinha que ser de mais alguém. Ela sabia que não era de Virgílio, e se seus pais, Tiago e Diana diziam ser de Afonso, ela acreditava neles.

— Não tenho medo de criar meu filho sozinha, por mais que as pessoas falem o que não devem sobre o que não sabem.

— Sozinha?

— Eu me mantenho apreensiva em revelar isso a Virgílio. Não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso. Preciso afasta-lo. E se não der certo, preciso fugir.

Afonso se sentiu esperançoso sabendo que ela não queria que Virgílio criasse a criança com ela.

— Por que tem tanto medo de contar a ele? Ele sempre gostou muito de você, Amália. Pode reagir da forma contrária e querer se casar pra dar um nome à criança.

Afonso jamais sugeriria tal coisa, estava apenas tentando entender o que a amada estava sentindo.

— Ele é muito ciumento. E se esse filho também é seu e você quer cuidar dele, não seria justo impedir. Virgílio certamente impediria.

— Fugir pra onde, Amália?

— Não sei – ela falou um pouco nervosa, os olhos verdes começavam a umedecer.

— Se você aceita minha ajuda e em algum momento achar isso realmente necessário, me deixe ajudar. Estará segura em Montemor. Meu irmão e eu não estamos muito bem, mas ainda temos Cássio. Ele ajudará.

A ruiva não disse nada por algum tempo. Algo vinha martelando na cabeça de Afonso, tinha medo da reação dela, mas tinha que tentar.

— Você parece mais preocupada em fugir de Virgílio do que qualquer outra coisa. Em algum momento ele vai saber. Em poucas semanas ou um pouco mais. Em algum lugar do seu coração você sabe que ele não é a pessoa certa.

— Essa história de novo não, por favor.

Afonso concordou em não discutir mais o assunto, não queria deixá-la nervosa. Amália agora encarava a barriga, não estava vestindo o colete que normalmente usava por cima da roupa. Pela quantidade de tempo ela estava com quase três meses completos.

— Amália... Eu...

A ruiva o encarou longamente. Não lembrava nada sobre ele, mas Afonso parecia ser realmente honesto e gentil como todos lhe garantiam que ele era.

— Você pode, ele também é seu. Mas não se acostume com isso – falou com certa frieza.

Ela ainda conseguia entendê-lo só com um olhar e poucas palavras, nem devia perceber isso. Afonso abriu um leve sorriso e se ajoelhou na frente dela, achando que sentar ao lado dela poderia ultrapassar as barreiras que ela vinha impondo desde seu acidente. O moreno estendeu a mão e tocou a barriga da amada. Era pouco, muito pouco, mas já era perceptível que havia vida ali. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, querendo guardar o momento com ele, e unindo todas as suas forças para não se levantar e beijá-la. Abriu os olhos ao sentir a mão de Amália na sua, sentindo o coração apertar ao lembrar que era para afastá-lo dela.

\- Acho que não temos mais nada a conversar por enquanto.

Ele assentiu e ficou de pé.

\- Não hesite de maneira alguma em mandar me chamar no castelo se precisar de qualquer coisa.

Amália acenou com a cabeça sem olhá-lo enquanto Afonso deixava o quarto.


	5. Lembranças

O que Rodolfo havia feito? Afonso não acreditava que seu irmão fosse capaz de atentar contra a vida de Augusto, mas discutir com o rei pouco antes do ocorrido lhe colocara como principal suspeito, e a as ameaças de guerra entre Artena e Montemor se tornavam cada vez mais firmes. Deveria encontrar as tropas para orientações no caso da cidade ser atacada, mas estava há dez minutos escondido entre as árvores observando a casa de Amália. Tivera um mau pressentimento ao acordar naquela manhã e rumou para a casa dela sem ao menos pensar. Decidiu finalmente se aproximar e tentar se convencer que estava apenas paranoico com as ameaças de guerra. Fazia duas semanas que haviam conversado.

De repente lembrou que não devia haver ninguém em casa quando Constância abriu a porta por acaso.

\- Afonso – ela sorriu e o abraçou – Entre.

\- Achei que estivessem todos trabalhando agora. Eu passei porque...

\- Houve alguma coisa? – A mais velha o olhou com preocupação.

\- Não. Eu tive um mau pressentimento. Mas acho que são as ameaças de guerra me deixando paranoico.

\- Não quero nem pensar. Do jeito que as coisas estão... O torneio suspenso, Amália grávida com Virgílio à espreita, a amnésia, e agora uma guerra. Eu fiquei em casa com ela hoje porque não estava se sentindo bem quando acordou.

\- Chamaram o médico? – Afonso levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado por impulso, precisava vê-la.

\- Ele disse que é normal, ela logo completará o terceiro mês, precisa se alimentar ainda melhor. Estou cozinhando. Por que não tenta falar com ela?

\- Eu adoraria.

Não foi preciso ir ao quarto de Amália, a plebeia entrou na cozinha ainda com uma expressão de fraqueza no rosto.

\- Minha filha, não deveria sair da cama nesse estado.

\- Estou bem, minha mãe. O que faz aqui? – Perguntou a Afonso.

Antes que ele respondesse a plebeia fechou os olhos e ele conseguiu segurá-la por segundos. Ouviu Constância exclamar de susto e suspirar de alívio.

\- Afonso... Coloque-a na cama e não a deixe sair até que eu chegue ao quarto!

O chefe da guarda assentiu e carregou a ruiva de volta para a cama, repousando-a com cuidado e sentando ao lado dela.

\- Amália! – Segurou a mão dela em desespero, ignorando totalmente o fato de ela ainda estar sem memória – Olhe pra mim.

Os olhos verdes se abriram e ela parecia perdida como se tivesse dormido por horas, então tornou a fechá-los.

\- Amália.

\- Estou tonta... Só isso.

\- Não sei se estava acordada, mas o médico disse que é normal no terceiro mês, que está quase completo. Não pode sair andando nesse estado.

Ela ficou em silêncio e a tristeza tomou seus olhos.

\- Ei... – Afonso falou gentilmente, usando todas as suas forças para não acariciar o rosto dela – O que foi? Quer que eu saia? Desde que você fique aqui descansando...

\- Não... – ela sussurrou com a voz mais triste que ele já ouvira dela – Você... Tem sido tão gentil, cuidadoso, eu vejo que você ama esse bebê. Mas eu não sei quem você é. A sensação de vasculhar minhas memórias por dias e dias e não achar nada é horrível. Essa confusão é horrível. Tudo sempre foi tão certo... Como fui chegar nisso?

Os olhos de Afonso lacrimejaram quando lembrou do dia em que ela o agradecera por estar com ela, por impedir que ela fosse mulher de Virgílio, uma mulher muito infeliz. Inspirou fundo para impedir que as lágrimas deixassem seus olhos.

\- Você está bem? – Ela perguntou o encarando.

\- Estou.

\- E por que chora?

\- Eu me lembrei de uma coisa que você me disse uma vez. Em um momento difícil como esse.

Amália piscou curiosa, e por alguns momentos pareceu tentar se lembrar de algo.

\- Eu já estava grávida?

\- Não.

\- O que eu disse?

\- Você me agradeceu.

\- Pelo que?

\- Sua mãe deve ter lhe falado que uma vez Virgílio tentou lhes tomar a casa.

\- Sim, falou... Mas não lembro disso também.

\- Ele queria a casa por vingança, Amália. Porque eu estava aqui. Eu me culpava, mas você disse...

\- Amália!!

\- O que você quer?!

Ouviram Constância gritar para Virgílio que batia do lado de fora.

\- Na feira falam que Amália não apareceu porque está doente.

\- Essas pessoas não tem mesmo o que fazer... – Constância murmurou irritada.

\- Espero poder vê-la.

\- E vai esperar mesmo. Você mesmo disse, Virgílio. Ela está doente, dormindo. Apenas um mal estar porque andou trabalhando demais nos dias do torneio. Não pode falar com ela dormindo. Agora faça o favor de desaparecer daqui.

Afonso entrou silenciosamente na cozinha e trocou um olhar preocupado com Constância. Por sorte todas as janelas da casa estavam fechadas. Um longo momento de silêncio se passou, e Afonso ficou feliz por Amália não manifestar nenhum sinal de querer que Virgílio entrasse. Ele estava certo, ela estava duvidando sobre o comerciante, não adiara o casamento só pelo torneio, alguma coisa da memória dela estava despertando.

\- Eu vou voltar ao trabalho. Mas diga a Amália que voltarei para vê-la depois.

Os dois suspiraram aliviados quando os passos de Virgílio pararam e ouviram o galope de um cavalo se distanciando. Constância abriu um pouco uma janela para verificar se ele tinha realmente partido e tornou a fechá-la.

\- Tiago desconfiou que ele descobriria e nos aconselhou a manter tudo fechado, do contrário seria bem mais difícil mandá-lo embora – ela explicou.

Os dois foram ao quarto de Amália, vendo-a ainda acordada.

— Eu preciso ir agora, mas não deixem de me chamar se algo acontecer ou se ele causar algum problema.

— Faremos isso – Constância garantiu.

— E você, por favor, não saia dessa cama até estar bem.

Amália o encarou. Apesar de não se lembrar dele podia ver claramente em seus olhos castanhos que não estava preocupado só com o filho, estava preocupado com ela, principalmente com ela. Não conseguiu evitar se lembrar da aparente satisfação de Virgílio quando ela lhe disse que perdera o bebê. As lágrimas nos olhos dele minutos atrás não deixariam seus pensamentos tão cedo.

— Afonso...

O Monferrato sentiu seu coração acelerar, ela o chamara de um jeito diferente, parecido com o tom que usava antes de perder a memória. Constância tinha um leve sorriso, também tinha notado.

— O que? – Perguntou se ajoelhando ao lado dela.

— Você não terminou de contar o que estava me dizendo.

— Você já passou por emoções suficientes nesses poucos minutos. Agora precisa se alimentar. Eu lhe contarei na próxima vez.

Amália hesitou, mas concordou com ele e observou sua mãe acompanhá-lo até a porta e voltar minutos depois com uma tigela de sopa.

— O que ele disse a você?

— Que uma vez Virgílio tentou nos tomar a casa por vingança, e que se sentiu culpado. Mas eu o agradeci. Foi quando fomos interrompidos pelas batidas na porta. Ele não me disse pelo que eu agradeci.

— Inúmeras vezes nós presenciamos você agradecer a Afonso por livrá-la do casamento com Virgílio, no qual certamente seria infeliz. Essa deve ter sido uma dessas vezes.

 _“Eu seria uma mulher muito infeliz”._ A frase de repente ecoou na mente de Amália, mas não tinha a menor ideia de onde viera ou onde ou porque dissera aquilo. Mas junto a isso veio uma sensação de felicidade, do mais puro amor e proteção. Não saber por que a deixava louca.


	6. Você faz suas escolhas

\- Você desmaiou de novo? – Diana perguntou preocupada enquanto as duas observavam a paisagem da ponte.

\- Eu acordei logo, foi só uma tontura forte.

\- Você se machucou?

\- Eu perdi a consciência antes de cair. Mas nada de mau aconteceu.

\- Mas sua mãe estava por perto?

\- Estava na cozinha, mas não perto o suficiente. Afonso é que estava lá. Quando acordei eu já estava na cama com ele sentado do meu lado bem preocupado.

\- Ele foi falar com você de novo? Pelo que você me contou aquela conversa não foi muito esclarecedora.

\- Não foi mesmo. Mas ele disse que foi me ver porque teve um mau pressentimento quando acordou.

\- As ameaças de guerra têm deixado todos apreensivos. É normal que ele se preocupe com você estando longe dele.

\- Claro, estou carregando o filho dele.

\- Amália... Isso é verdade, mas você ainda não acredita no quanto ele ama você? Depois de tudo que dissemos e que já aconteceu?

A ruiva ficou em silêncio olhando ao longe.

\- Esse seu silêncio me diz que você concorda comigo.

\- Nós conversamos um pouco. Teve um momento que... Os olhos deles se encheram de lágrimas. Ele disse que se lembrou de algo que eu falei pra ele uma vez. Quando estava se sentindo culpado por Virgílio tentar nos tomar a casa, embora eu não me lembre de nada.

\- E o que foi?

\- Ele não me disse. Fomos interrompidos com Virgílio batendo na porta. Minha mãe o mandou embora dizendo que eu estava dormindo e ele disse que voltaria depois. Por sorte fechamos as portas e janelas, ou poderia ter descoberto Afonso. Sei como Virgílio é ciumento.

\- Você já decidiu o que vai fazer? Completa três meses em poucos dias. Já é perceptível.

\- Não. Ele me ofereceu ajuda em Montemor. Apesar de todos os desentendimentos de Rodolfo com Artena, ele disse que Cássio poderia ajudar e Virgílio não me encontraria. Se eu decidisse por aceitar acho que deveria terminar com ele antes. Não acho que vai aceitar bem o bebê, ainda mais sabendo que menti. Mas isso é tão repentino, mexeria com toda a minha vida. Tudo sempre foi tão estável, e agora nada está no lugar. Nem o que eu sinto.

\- E o que você sente?

\- Eu não sei mais, Diana. Eu adiei o casamento por causa do torneio, mas por alguma razão eu me sinto... Livre por algum tempo tendo feito isso. E o olhar de Afonso ontem quando foi embora. Ele não se importa só com o bebê, se importa comigo, e não é pouco. Mas ainda não tenho qualquer lembrança dele.

\- Virgílio voltou atrás de você?

\- Ele foi me ver essa manhã. Por sorte acreditou que eu estava realmente doente.

\- Você não tem tido sonhos estranhos?

\- Sim. E partes de memórias inexplicáveis que vem de repente.

\- Então tudo logo vai se esclarecer. Sua memória está voltando – Diana sorriu.

\- Mas mesmo que volte... Acha que ainda vou amar Afonso como vocês dizem que eu amei?

O sorriso da amiga desapareceu. Diana não tinha essa resposta.

******

Três meses. Afonso tinha vindo vê-la de novo. Os dois tinham conversado sobre o bebê. Falaram sobre nomes, embora ainda fosse tão cedo. Apesar de tudo, ele tinha direito a decidir junto com ela. Mas no fim das contas não tinham escolhido nenhum ainda. Agora que todos dormiam e Afonso tinha ido embora há horas, Amália sentou-se sozinha em sua cama, aproveitando o silêncio tranquilizador da noite e o tom alaranjado confortável da luz das velas nas paredes. Deixou suas mãos passearem pela barriga de três meses e sorriu.

\- Espero não estar te perturbando com tudo que tenho sentido ao mesmo tempo – sussurrou – Será que você é menino, ou menina? Será que vai ser ruivo e ter sardas?

A plebeia riu baixinho. A criança poderia nascer com cabelos e olhos escuros, e ser um menino igualzinho a Afonso. Já era estranho o suficiente estar grávida de alguém de quem não se lembrava. Como seria olhar todos os dias para um bebê que é a cópia dessa pessoa? Amália o amaria de qualquer jeito, já o amava muito.

\- Não devia crescer sem seu pai. Mas tudo isso não é culpa minha, e eu não sei por que aconteceu.

Ela deitou-se e puxou o lençol por cima do ombro, sentindo-se desesperadamente sozinha e desprotegida. Era estranho não ter ninguém para abraçá-la, apesar de que a última lembrança que tinha de algo assim era quando ainda criança dormia com seus pais.

******

\- Chegou tarde ao castelo hoje... – a princesa de Artena falou do trono em que estava sentada, ao lado do de Augusto, Lucíola estava de pé do outro lado.

\- Após terminar minha orientação com as tropas tomei a liberdade de visitar algumas pessoas.

\- Foi ver Amália?

\- Apesar de tudo que aconteceu, aquela família me acolheu e salvou minha vida. Eu serei sempre grato a todos eles e me sinto no dever de saber se estão bem.

\- Eu não esperaria nada menos de um homem justo como você. Como ela está?

\- Ainda sem memória, mas bem de saúde.

\- Que bom – Catarina falou com um sorriso falso.

\- Como está o rei Augusto?

\- Está bem, mas o médico recomendou que ele não deixasse o repouso ainda. Deve estar dormindo agora. Por que não se junta a mim para o jantar?

\- Eu agradeço o convite. Mas preciso de descanso. O dia foi longo e exaustivo.

Afonso fez uma leve reverência e se retirou. Catarina o observou sumir, deduzindo que devia ter jantado com a família de Amália, e o que mais poderia haver por trás dessa visita e de outras que ele certamente devia fazer de vez em quando. Ele não desistiria facilmente da plebeia, mas logo a ruiva não seria mais um obstáculo, e nem Virgílio. Ainda demoraria para Afonso subir ao trono de Montemor, mas iria acontecer. Um rei desmiolado como Rodolfo não conseguiria se sustentar por tanto tempo após o povo notar a competência da princesa de Artena. E assim Afonso não teria escolha. Ela o ensinaria a amá-la. Amália não podia ter tantos encantos assim que fizessem Afonso jamais ceder a outra mulher.

\- Acha mesmo que tudo isso vai dar certo? – Lucíola questionou.

\- E quando foi que você viu algum dos meus planos não dar, Lucíola?

Pensando que teria algum tempo livre antes do jantar, a princesa se dirigiu a seu quarto junto com a dama de companhia para esperar a chegada de Delano. Havia assuntos a serem resolvidos. Não demorou a reconhecer os passos dele no corredor.

\- Alteza – Delano entrou sorrateiramente.

\- Diga-me. O mensageiro aceitou levar a mensagem até tão longe?

\- Sim, apenas cobrou um pouco mais. Tão logo a mensagem chegue, os soldados de Mazman estarão informados de que devem matar uma plebeia ruiva e um comerciante acusados de traição a Artena, caso nossos homens não deem conta do recado no caminho. Só desejo saber quando devemos emboscá-la e levá-la. A mensagem levará semanas pra ser recebida, e mais semanas pra ser respondida.

\- Tão logo a declaração de guerra se torne oficial e os conflitos comecem. Ninguém vai desconfiar. E se ela não sumir na floresta, sumirá quando chegar a Mazman mesmo que minha mensagem só seja recebida depois disso.

\- Acho que não seria estranho ela ser encontrada morta aqui mesmo – Lucíola falou.

\- Precisei envolver Virgílio na história pra me livrar dele também, estará vigiando Amália dia e noite quando a guerra for declarada. Se ele descobrir a verdade pode impedir ou atrapalhar nossos guardas. E se sair vivo tudo terá sido em vão.

\- Não acho que um único homem possa contra vários dos nossos – a loura tornou a falar.

\- Do que conheço de Virgílio ele se torna violento quando está irritado, é melhor não arriscar. Não sei quão bem ele luta ou quais armas possui.

\- Entendido, majestade.

\- Preciso que ele veja a plebeia viva. Levem sem machucá-la se possível – Catarina disse a Delano – E se precisarem usar a força, não batam em lugares sensíveis que coloquem a vida dela em risco. Preciso que Virgílio veja exatamente o que lhe prometi pra que siga o combinado e vá direto pra minha armadilha. E se encontrarem lobos na floresta, podem lhes atirar os dois. Assim será ainda mais difícil que alguém desconfie de como morreram. E nesse caso, Virgílio primeiro.

\- Como saberá que os dois estão lá ao mesmo tempo?

\- Ele seguirá a carruagem de longe, Lucíola. Ficaremos de olho pra segui-lo sem que perceba. E tudo tem que sair perfeito. Quanto menos obstáculos, melhor.

******

\- Tem certeza disso? – Petrônio questionou.

\- Absoluta – Rodolfo respondeu sem olhar para ele.

\- O povo não vai ficar contente com isso – Orlando falou.

\- Eles não têm que ficar contentes! Têm que ficar agradecidos porque lutaremos pelas vidas deles enquanto correm e se escondem!

\- Majestade... Eles têm razão, não é um bom momento pra uma guerra. Se investigarmos mais um pouco podemos descobrir o que aconteceu sem colocar milhares de vidas em risco...

\- Ousa contestar o conhecimento e a experiência de seu rei, Cássio?

\- Não, majestade. Estou aqui cumprindo minha função de conselheiro.

\- Pois continue. Você dá os conselhos, eu os aceito se eu quiser.

Os outros três ficaram em silêncio enquanto aguardavam mais alguma palavra de Rodolfo.

\- Declararei guerra à Artena. E mesmo se eles fizerem isso antes, eu não vou hesitar em enviar todos os homens que tivermos pra esmagar aquele reino. Eu não vou tolerar ser visto como um assassino e ainda ser chamado de mentiroso pela princesa.

A voz séria e a maneira sombria como o rei proferiu aquelas palavras os assustou.


	7. Meu amor

\- Ela deve ser levada no meio do tumulto. Pra que ninguém perceba que sumiu nas primeiras horas ou dias. Sigam pelos caminhos mais vazios da floresta onde dificilmente alguém os verá. Não a atinjam em lugares perigosos, Virgílio precisa vê-la viva pra que acredite em mim. Uma leve pancada na cabeça será suficiente.

\- E se ela tentar fugir da carruagem quando acordar, majestade? – Delano questionou.

\- Amarre-a se preciso.

\- E se o chefe da guarda cruzar nosso caminho?

Catarina ficou pensativa por alguns instantes.

\- Quero Afonso vivo. Se isso acontecer, dê um jeito de despistá-lo. Sob hipótese alguma alguém deve perceber o que está acontecendo, principalmente ele. Apenas Virgílio que estará escondido observando saberá. Então é só levar os dois até Mazman, e quando chegarem lá... Você já sabe quais ordens devem dar a seus homens. Tão longe ninguém vai pensar em reclamar pelos dois.

******

\- Tem certeza disso, Afonso? – Martinho perguntou.

\- Eu estava lá quando a princesa Catarina declarou guerra à Montemor.

\- Eu também vi, meu pai – Tiago falou.

Tiago tinha ingressado na guarda do castelo após sua participação no torneio, e, pelas leis do reino, não poderia deixar de lutar na guerra.

— A princesa continua muito abalada com o atentado do rei Augusto – Afonso continuou – E a quebra de todos os acordos entre Artena e Montemor... Rodolfo não podia ter feito isso. Não quis ouvir nem a mim. Estejam preparados. A guerra pode começar qualquer dia, a qualquer instante. Não sabemos quando Montemor vai atacar, e eu não sei se terei tempo de avisá-los.

Todos na casa ficaram em silêncio sem saber como reagir. Amália deveria ser protegida a todo custo, e talvez precisassem fugir da cidade. E se Virgílio viesse atrás dela, seria ainda mais difícil. Era estranho que o comerciante não tivesse aparecido muito ultimamente, ia ver Amália apenas na feira, mesmo após ter algumas discussões com ela por causa de Afonso.

\- Ninguém sabe como vão ser as coisas... – Constância falou – Se precisarmos fugir da cidade, como nos encontraremos depois?

\- Montemor é o reino mais próximo. Eu e Tiago os encontraremos de alguma forma. Se eu ou Cássio ainda estivermos em combate, encontrarei um meio de ajudá-los daqui.

O casal mais velho, Diana, Tiago, Samara e Levi ficaram na cozinha falando sobre as probabilidades do que poderia acontecer. Afonso os deixou por um momento e seguiu Amália que tinha se retirado para outro cômodo, onde estavam armazenando comida e água.

\- É verdade que pode começar a qualquer instante? Incluindo hoje? – Ela perguntou.

\- Infelizmente sim – Afonso respondeu.

\- Então quando sair por aquela porta pode ser que nunca mais você volte?

Ele ficou em silêncio, e Amália já sabia a resposta. Quando teve coragem para encará-la, o rosto da plebeia estava triste. Embora ela não o olhasse mais como se fosse um estranho, os olhos verdes diziam que ainda não se lembrava dele. As mãos dela acariciaram a barriga, sem perceber o que estava fazendo. Isso fez Afonso ir até ela, estendendo as mãos para esperar que ela segurasse por vontade própria. Amália hesitou por segundos angustiantes, mas aceitou unir as mãos as dele.

\- Escute – o Monferrato começou para apenas os dois ouvirem – Eu sei o quanto você é forte e bondosa, e que se vir alguém em perigo vai querer ajudar. Eu sei que você é capaz de se proteger e sobreviver, mas não faça nenhuma loucura, Amália. Não é só sua vida que está em risco agora.

\- Eu sei.

\- E eu quero que você saiba que apesar de não se lembrar de mim, aconteça o que acontecer lá fora, eu vou amar você até o último instante da minha vida. Eu não vou desistir de você. E nem do nosso filho. Se essa for a última vez que nos vemos, eu quero que você diga a ele todos os dias o quanto o pai dele amou vocês dois.

\- Você voltará.

\- Não tem como saber, Amália. Diante de uma guerra é preciso mais que acreditar no coração. Mas vou usar suas palavras como uma prece, pra me lembrar que preciso voltar bem. E quando isso acabar, nós vamos cuidar de você. Tudo vai ficar bem em algum momento.

Ela assentiu, e os dois olhares ficaram presos. Afonso não estava brincando, ele podia realmente não voltar nunca mais depois de ir embora. Uma parte dele não conseguia aceitar que essa podia ser a última vez que via Amália, sem poder beijá-la e abraçá-la, sem que ela se lembrasse dele. A outra só a queria viva e segura, mesmo que nunca mais ele a visse. Algo no coração de Amália também apertou, um desespero profundo que lhe tomou o fôlego por um momento, e sua mente quase entrou em choque, porque simplesmente não sabia mais o que estava sentindo. A responsabilidade e o afeto por Virgílio vinham virando medo, o medo de Afonso estava se convertendo em respeito e algo mais que ela não sabia o que podia ser.

\- Apesar de você ter esquecido... Eu nunca vou me arrepender por nossos caminhos terem se cruzado. A melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida foi ter sido salvo por você naquele dia – ele sussurrou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Os olhos dela marejaram e se fecharam. Amália não conseguiu impedir quando Afonso beijou seu rosto demoradamente e afagou sua mão repousada sobre o bebê. E pelo suspiro que ouviu dele e as lágrimas que molharam sua pele, Amália sabia que ele estava sofrendo muito. Suas mãos se soltaram e os passos dele desapareceram. Amália abriu os olhos, ouviu-o conversar rapidamente com os outros e ir embora da casa. Sem entender exatamente porque, ela chorou.

******

_“Você vai viver! Já chegamos. Depressa, Tiago!”_

A lembrança tinha vindo de repente quando ela acordou no dia seguinte. Ela e Tiago tirando alguém desacordado da carroça em frente a sua casa, as roupas estavam manchadas de sangue. Devia ser homem, era grande e pesado. Mas Amália não conseguia lembrar de seu rosto ou qualquer detalhe importante. Precisava investigar o lugar aonde Tiago a levara para encontrar Afonso semanas atrás. Mas precisava ir sem ninguém para lhe dizer o que fazer ou o que pensar. Por isso deixou sua barraca sob o cuidado de outras feirantes e se ausentou com o pretexto de colher mais ervas para os caldos junto com Diana, não era estúpida o suficiente para se arriscar sozinha com seu bebê diante de uma guerra. Colheu algumas ervas de qualquer forma, e parou ao se aproximar de onde queria ir.

\- Foi aqui... – ela disse, ajoelhando-se em frente à pedra de seus sonhos.

\- Vocês disseram que foi no campo, mas eu não tinha ideia de que tinha sido exatamente aqui.

Amália focou a pedra no chão por bastante tempo e percebeu que conservava manchas antigas do que parecia ser sangue. Seus sonhos eram reais, alguém ferido tinha realmente caído nesse lugar.

\- Tem sangue na pedra.

A ruiva forçou sua mente por vários minutos e de repente as memórias começaram a ficar mais nítidas. Agora percebeu que podia se lembrar perfeitamente das mãos dele, da cor das roupas.

— Vocês me disseram que encontrei Afonso ferido... Como ele se feriu?

— Eu não vi nada, mas vocês me disseram que foi uma flecha, atirada por algum ladrão enquanto ele estava na floresta. Bem aqui – Diana indicou o local.

Amália escutou atentamente enquanto as lembranças voltavam assustadoramente rápido a sua mente.

— Você me contou que ele parecia completamente desacordado quando o achou, mas segurou sua mão de repente e não quis soltar. Foi assim que você viu que estava vivo e decidiu levá-lo pra casa.

Amália assentiu com um aceno de cabeça sem encarar a amiga, e voltou a olhar para a pedra. Os cabelos... Eram escuros. Amália inspirou fundo para tentar processar as reviravoltas em sua mente. A... O nome dele começava com A. E ele era um príncipe.

Seu raciocínio foi interrompido quando ouviram gritos ao longe, homens gritando, pareciam estar... Declarando guerra! Amália se manteve abaixada no capim alto do campo e Diana se juntou a ela. Seguiram até o caminho que levaria de volta para a feira sem terem a menor ideia de que eram observadas.

\- Esse reino também é muito interessante – Brice murmurou com um sorriso sarcástico – Como eu já disse, o tempo está acabando, Virgílio.

A bruxa sumiu entre as árvores no exato instante em que Diana e Amália olharam em sua direção.

— Amália... O que foi?

— Nada... Só tive a impressão de estarmos sendo seguidas. Mas não há ninguém. Vamos sair daqui.

Ouviram gritos novamente, dessa vez dos feirantes e civis na direção da feira, além de mais soldados, agora provavelmente do exército de Artena. Todos deviam estar loucos procurando por elas. Precisavam voltar o quanto antes.

Podiam ver o caos de pessoas correndo na feira, misturadas a soldados que davam instruções ao povo ou ordens a subordinados. Pararam para procurar uma rota menos tumultuada para a saída da feira onde poderiam ir para casa, mas não havia muita escolha e se arriscarem entre as pessoas foi a única opção. Em algum momento foram separadas pela multidão e Amália começou a se preocupar. Tentou proteger a barriga com as mãos, temendo por seu filho, mas algo atingiu sua cabeça, e os gritos de Diana procurando por ela foram a última coisa que ouviu.

*****

A plebeia despertou com dor de cabeça. Estava escuro e o chão parecia se mover, podia ouvir o som de rodas e cavalos. Abriu os olhos e o lugar estava quase um breu. Inspirou fundo e tentou entender o que tinha acontecido, logo lembrando de Diana gritando por ela na feira. Moveu um de seus pés, que caiu para o chão do interior da carruagem. Ficou assustada ao perceber onde estava e se sentou, notando que seu pulso direito estava amarrado em algum lugar e seu colar havia sumiu. Ladrões... Ladrões se aproveitando da guerra. Mas qual a necessidade de levá-la?

Seu próximo pensamento foi o bebê. O bebê! O que teria acontecido enquanto ela dormia? Suas mãos deslizaram pela barriga, e tentou perceber algum outro dano em seu corpo além do ponto dolorido na cabeça. Não havia sangue em suas roupas, então o bebê devia estar bem. Ela esperava que estivesse! Sua calma começou a falhar. Onde ela estava e por que as janelas estavam cobertas? Por que estava presa? Estava sendo sequestrada? Mas por quem? E por quê?

Sem conseguir evitar as lágrimas, Amália vasculhou em sua memória quem poderia ter interesse em rapta-la no meio de uma guerra, mesmo que com o pretexto insano de salvá-la. Sabia que a princesa Catarina não gostava dela, e algumas pessoas de Montemor também não, mas por que qualquer uma delas se preocuparia com isso agora ao invés de sobreviver à guerra, ou declará-la no caso da princesa? Nesse exato momento Montemor também devia estar sendo invadida e destruída? Ou o exército inimigo tinha chegado apenas à Artena? De repente arregalou os olhos. Mais lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto enquanto suas memórias voltavam uma após a outra como se nunca tivessem sumido.

\- Afonso... – sussurrou para si mesma na escuridão – Meu amor...

_“Você não conhece o Afonso... Eu nunca disse que te amava! Como eu não enxerguei antes quem você realmente é?”_

\- Virgílio... Eu preciso sair daqui! Eu tenho que sair daqui!

Agora com todas as suas memórias, Amália duvidava que Virgílio fosse lutar na guerra, a menos que além de sequestrá-la, tivesse em mente fazer alguma coisa contra Afonso.


	8. Veja tudo desaparecer

\- Amália...

A ruiva olhou para Samara. Afonso tinha ido embora há algumas horas e todos na casa estavam quietos perdidos em pensamentos e temores sobre a guerra.

\- Eu não devia lhe pedir isso. Afinal estamos todos vivos, é apenas algo que não consigo tirar da cabeça.

\- Você pode me dizer. Não há problema algum.

\- Nunca estivemos numa guerra antes, apesar de todas as dificuldades que passamos. Eu não sei o que pode acontecer.

\- Samara, nós vamos sobreviver.

\- É o que tenho repetido pra mim mesma, mas eu tenho Levi. Você deve entender como me sinto agora.

Amália olhou para a barriga de três meses, admitindo para si mesma que também temia, embora tivesse tentado evitar até agora. Voltou a encarar Samara, que olhava em volta para ter certeza que Levi não estava por perto.

\- Por favor. Se algo me acontecer, cuidem do meu menino. Nós não temos mais ninguém. Cuidem dele como se fosse de vocês – a morena lhe implorou com os olhos marejados.

Amália a encarou sem saber o que mais dizer. Como consolar uma mãe de tal tipo de medo? Devia ser impossível, especialmente com um filho muito jovem. E no fundo Amália já conseguia entendê-la. Seu bebê era muito pequeno para ser salvo se algo lhe acontecesse agora, mas se fosse possível, se algo lhe acontecesse, também ia querer que ele fosse salvo e protegido.

\- Eu prometo.

******

A casa dos Giordano estava quieta, mas em um caos interior tão grande quanto à guerra lá fora. Levi chorava silenciosamente abraçado a Constância. Antes da guerra realmente começar todos haviam temido por suas vidas e Amália prometera a Samara que cuidaria de Levi como seu próprio filho se algo lhe acontecesse. Afonso prometera o mesmo. Nenhum dos dois estava aqui agora, mas Constância sabia que honrariam sua promessa.

Levi tinha parecido indiferente no momento em que Samara se foi, mas quando o choque se foi e o peso da perda da mãe se abateu sobre ele minutos depois, o menino se isolou na sala de mantimentos, e Constância foi atrás dele. Ela mesma também chorava agora, mas por sua própria família. Martinho estava tão desesperado quanto ela. Amália e Diana não tinham chegado em casa até agora, Afonso e Tiago estavam lutando. Martinho queria sair para procurar a filha, mas Constância ficou com medo. Além de sua filha grávida, o que seria dela se seu marido também sumisse?

— Perdi todo mundo hoje...

O menino chorou mais. Se sentia culpado pela morte da mãe e a falta de Amália e Diana. Samara o estava procurando quando foi atingida por uma flecha. Constância e Martinho encontraram os dois, mas não conseguiram encontrar Amália e Diana. E nem o médico para tentar ajudar Samara. Fizeram o que estava a seu alcance, mas a flecha tinha atingido um ponto vital.

— Não meu filho, não – Constância lhe disse entre as lágrimas – Afonso é um guerreiro experiente e muito habilidoso e forte, ele vai voltar. Tiago é um excelente arqueiro, também vai se sair bem. Amália, Diana, vamos encontrá-las quando as coisas se acalmarem.

******

— A cidade foi atacada com os feirantes e moradores ainda circulando – Afonso reclamou enquanto se escondia com Cássio em uma das casas perto da feira.

Os dois eram irmãos de criação e tinham se mantido firmes na decisão de não lutar um contra o outro. Afinal Afonso se opunha às decisões e atitudes injustas de Rodolfo e não a qualquer pessoa de Montemor, especialmente Cássio.

— E acha que o insano do rei se importa com isso?

Os dois se abaixaram e se esconderam com um som alto do lado de fora e as chamas que viram pelas frestas da casa.

— De qualquer forma – Cássio continuou – Eu entrei na cidade logo no começo da invasão, vi os soldados de vocês ajudando o povo a recuar com segurança, eu mesmo ajudei discretamente retardando um grupo dos nossos que estava muito perto.

— Não sei se Amália e Diana estavam na feira, ou Samara, ou qualquer pessoa.

— Eu sinto muito, meu amigo, mas não podemos nos preocupar com isso agora.

— Eu sei.

— O filho que vocês esperam está bem?

— Sim, os dois estão. Eu espero que ainda estejam enquanto lutamos aqui.

— Apesar de tudo isso, você sabe que estou do seu lado. Quando essa guerra ridícula acabar, vença quem vencer, ainda estou disposto a ajudar vocês se precisarem se afastar do tal Virgílio.

— Eu agradeço muito por isso, Cássio – Afonso falou com sinceridade antes de serem obrigados a sair do esconderijo e voltar ao combate.

******

Constância, Martinho e Levi se levantaram com as batidas desesperadas na porta, trocando olhares de apreensão. Sempre poderia ser Virgílio ou algum soldado de Montemor.

— Quem é? – Martinho perguntou.

— Sou eu! Diana! Abram, por favor!!

Ela estava claramente chorando. Teria se ferido? Por que não ouviam a voz de Amália também?

Constância abriu a porta e puxou a loura para dentro, sentindo o pânico crescer em seu coração ao não ver Amália. Fechou a porta e levou Diana para se sentar numa das cadeiras da cozinha.

— Diana, Diana, tente se acalmar, por favor! – Constância pedia ao mesmo tempo tentando ajudá-la e interrogá-la.

Diana respirou fundo algumas vezes quando conseguiu parar de chorar.

— Diana, onde está Amália? – Martinho questionou em desespero.

— Eu não sei... Quando ouvimos os gritos dos soldados a feira virou um tumulto. Os soldados de Artena e Montemor se misturaram às pessoas na multidão. Em um segundo fomos afastadas. Eu gritei por ela várias vezes, mas não conseguimos voltar pra onde estávamos. Eu andei por todos os lugares onde era possível passar sem levar uma flechada, tentei chegar à floresta, mas já havia muitos soldados, perguntei a todos que encontrei, mas as pessoas estavam desesperadas fugindo, e nenhuma delas viu Amália. Tentei encontrar Afonso, mas não sei onde ele está, e os arqueiros devem estar nos arredores da cidade, não encontrei Tiago.

Diana voltou a chorar, agora acompanhada por Constância, enquanto Martinho tentava não entrar em pânico e Levi não sabia o que dizer.

— Vamos cuidar desses ferimentos – Constância falou observando os arranhões nos braços de Diana, provavelmente ela tinha usado os braços para se proteger da batalha do lado de fora enquanto procurava Amália – E depois vamos dar um jeito de procurar e encontrar Amália.

— Constância...

— Martinho! Já há pânico e tristeza o suficiente aqui. Não comece uma discussão se for nisso que está pensando. Se sairmos agora seremos mortos. Vamos cuidar de Diana e pensar em como nos proteger lá fora. Amália é muito inteligente, vamos ter esperança e sair o mais rápido possível.

— Me perdoem – Diana murmurou entre as lágrimas.

— Não foi culpa sua, não foi. Só vamos pensar em como resolver, venha – a mulher mais velha a puxou para outro lugar, indo pegar remédios.

Martinho olhou para Levi, chorando novamente. Os dois fitavam a porta, se segurando para não irem lá fora.

— Ei, ei... – colocou a mão no ombro do menino – Eu sei que o seu dia está sendo difícil, bem mais que o de todos nós, mas vamos conseguir resolver tudo. Daqui a pouco vamos sair, e vamos encontrar Amália.

******

— Milha filha! Amália! Você a viu?

O morador negou com a cabeça. Desde que o combate havia terminado, após devastar quase que completamente o reino, Constância e Diana estavam andando por todo lugar à procura de Amália. Martinho e Levi estavam em casa, ajudando as várias pessoas feridas e desabrigadas que estavam acolhendo lá desde o dia anterior.

— O médico! O médico está vivo! – Diana apontou a direção onde viu o homem passar e as duas o seguiram correndo.

— Dona Constância – ele a cumprimentou no mesmo tom triste de todos os sobreviventes.

— Amália! Você a viu?

— Ela não está com vocês?

— Ela sumiu desde ontem – Diana informou – Na hora que a batalha começou e o tumulto na feira aconteceu, ela desapareceu no meio das pessoas. Ela está com três meses – disse mais baixo, o médico sabia que estavam guardando segredo e por que.

O homem acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

— Eu não a vi, mas serei o primeiro a procurá-los se isso mudar.

As duas assentiram e continuaram sua busca.

— Muitas pessoas desapareceram ou foram encontradas sem vida – uma mulher falou por onde passaram – Perdemos pessoas da família... Meu marido, foi atingido por uma flecha segundos depois de nos empurrar pra dentro de casa, nada pudemos fazer – ela disse antes de começar a chorar.

Os olhos de Diana se encheram de lágrimas com a possibilidade de isso ter acontecido com Amália, e Constância não ficou num estado muito melhor. Chegaram a pensar que Virgílio poderia tê-la levado, mas ele próprio estava ferido e caído num canto na frente da casa junto às outras pessoas que estavam ajudando, e havia se mostrado transtornado com o sumiço de Amália, mas estava fraco para reagir e sair atrás dela quando o questionaram. Após também não a encontrarem na floresta, acharam melhor retornar. Tiago e Afonso prometeram voltar assim que o combate acabasse.

— Como assim não a encontram?! – Ouviram a voz de Afonso dentro da casa quando chegaram.

— Diana e Constância saíram há horas para procurá-la...

— E não encontramos – Diana respondeu quando entraram e Tiago correu para abraçá-la com força.

Afonso abraçou a sogra e depois Tiago fez o mesmo.

— Martinho me contou tudo – Afonso falou – Eu fico aliviado por saber que vocês estão bem, apesar do que houve a Samara. Mas precisamos encontrar Amália o quanto antes. Ela pode ter se desorientado e se perdido, Virgílio pode estar mentindo, alguém pode tê-la levado, ou pode estar desmaiada ou ferida em algum lugar...

— Afonso tem razão. Onde vocês não procuraram?

— Andamos por todo o local da feira – Constância começou – Pelos lugares da floresta onde ela costuma trabalhar, perguntamos a todos, mas ninguém a viu. Ouvimos relatos de pessoas desaparecidas e mortas.

Constância se entregou às lágrimas novamente e foi abraçada pelo marido.

— Eu e Tiago vamos sair, vamos ao outros locais da batalha, ela não pode ter virado poeira, tem que estar em algum lugar – falou calmamente tentando manter Constância tranquila.

— Fiquem aqui – Tiago falou – Ajudem as pessoas, não saiam e fiquem atentos a tudo.

Diana assentiu e Afonso se abaixou para ficar no nível de Levi, sentado numa cadeira.

— Eu vou trazê-la de volta. Não vamos perdê-la.

O menino assentiu, apesar de a tristeza continuar nublando seus olhos.


	9. O amor que já se foi

— Vamos voltar por todos os lugares onde vocês foram, ela pode ter voltado e buscado ajuda com alguém na cidade – Afonso falou – E vamos mais longe na floresta e no campo.

— Continuem ajudando as pessoas, por mais que isso seja difícil agora – Tiago pediu.

Diana e Levi entraram nervosos na casa quando os dois já estavam saindo.

— Meu amor, o que foi? – Tiago perguntou à namorada.

— O Virgílio. Ele sumiu. Sumiu... Não está em lugar nenhum.

— Vocês não podem deixar ele encontrar a Amália! – Levi se desesperou.

— Levi – Afonso chamou apoiando as mãos nos ombros do filho adotivo – Não vamos deixar isso acontecer. Vamos sair agora e encontrá-la onde quer que ela tenha ido parar. Virgílio está ferido e fraco, não conseguirá ir longe. Eu sou seu pai agora. E eu quero que você tente se acalmar. Fique aqui e ajude Constância, Martinho e Diana com os feridos enquanto voltamos. É o que Amália estaria fazendo – sorriu para o menino, apesar de toda a tristeza que envolvia o momento, e Levi lhe deu um leve sorriso.

******

— Isso é muito suspeito, Tiago. Virgílio sumiu enquanto estávamos dentro de casa.

— Mas nos disseram que ele pareceu realmente transtornado. Se não estava, é um bom ator. Ou ficou ainda mais louco e saiu pra procurar mesmo machucado.

— Temos que achá-la depressa... Ainda há alguns soldados de Montemor nos arredores. A princesa Catarina foi capturada e o rei Augusto fugiu. Podem estar atrás dele.

— E como isso vai nos ajudar?

— Vou encontrar Cássio. Ele disse que nos ajudaria se precisássemos de fato afastar Amália de Virgílio caso ele descobrisse a gravidez e ficasse violento. Eu o encontrei durante o combate. Foram poucos e desesperadores minutos, mas falamos sobre isso. Ele pode ainda estar em Artena.

Os dois percorreram novamente o centro da cidade, ajudando algumas pessoas desesperadas no caminho. Famílias separadas, crianças chorando aterrorizadas, feridos, pessoas mortas, casas destruídas, animais que haviam fugido assustados, estabelecimentos comerciais destruídos, incluindo a loja de Virgílio que havia pegado fogo, e todo tipo de caos.

— Como Rodolfo foi capaz...? – Afonso sussurrou para apenas Tiago ouvir, sua voz misturava raiva e dor diante de tudo que tinham visto.

— Eu imagino o quanto deve ser difícil pra você ver seu próprio irmão ser o responsável por isso, Afonso.

O moreno assentiu em silêncio enquanto se encaminhavam para o campo onde Amália costumava trabalhar. Desmontaram dos cavalos perto do lugar onde Amália o havia encontrado ferido quando se conheceram, e caminharam através das árvores e do capim alto. Algumas folhas de capim estavam soltas no chão ou sendo levadas pelo vento, as cascas das árvores tinham marcas de espadas ou pedaços arrancados e até mesmo sangue. Encontraram dois soldados de Artena caídos no chão, sem vida, e marcas onde momentos atrás devia haver alguém caído também, talvez soldados mortos de Montemor já retirados para serem levados de volta. Observando o horizonte, Afonso esbarrou em alguém e por pouco não puxou sua espada.

— Afonso!!

Cássio parecia apreensivo e tão afetado quanto as pessoas da cidade.

— Cássio!!

Os dois se abraçaram brevemente e logo olharam em volta para ter certeza de que não tinham nenhuma companhia além de Tiago.

— Achei que estivessem tentando ajudar o povo.

— Eu temia que você já estivesse a caminho de Montemor. Precisamos de informações sobre o que aconteceu nos lugares onde não estávamos. Amália desapareceu.

— O que?! Mas ela...

— Minha irmã e Diana estavam na feira quando Amália sumiu – Tiago lhe disse – Então o combate começou, houve um tumulto e foram separadas. Diana ainda se arriscou a procurando quando a quantidade de pessoas diminuiu, e depois saiu com minha mãe pra procurá-la mais uma vez, mas ninguém sabe onde ela está.

— Ela acabou de completar três meses de gravidez, Cássio. Corre muito mais risco que qualquer um de nós. Quero saber se você viu ou sabe de civis que conseguiram passar pela batalha e fugir pelo campo ou pela floresta.

— Estive o tempo quase todo dentro da cidade, mas quando nossas tropas começaram a se retirar ouvi sobre civis fugindo pelo campo, alguns tentaram descer o penhasco até o rio quando se depararam com soldados de ambos os reinos. Se eu ficar mais tempo aqui vão perceber que ainda não fui embora, mas aconselho que procurem nesses lugares. E se precisar de mim, estarei no lugar de sempre. Espero que a encontrem depressa. Eu avisarei se souber alguma coisa.

Esperaram até que Cássio desaparecesse. Não resultaria em nada de bom soldados de reinos opostos na batalha serem vistos juntos naquele momento.

******

Até Virgílio estava confuso com a guerra agora. Não confiava totalmente em Catarina e se perguntava se não havia sido ferido por acaso, e o que realmente ela teria feito com Amália enquanto ele vagava em busca de ajuda, pois claramente sua família estava desesperada com a falta dela. Ainda sentia dor, e sabia que não estava em perfeitas condições para uma viagem, mas não havia tempo.

— Estou atrasado... Que direção terão tomado?

Ele sabia que a carruagem partiria da floresta após Amália ser capturada, mas já não havia qualquer sinal disso.

— Se correr ainda poderá alcançá-los.

Virgílio fez o cavalo se virar para a direção oposta quando a voz de Brice o assustou. Como ela fazia isso? Tinha certeza que ela não estava ali e que não o tinha seguido.

— Você não sairá do reino? Quase nada restou.

— Moro entre os dois reinos, minha casa está segura e ambos são próximos pra mim. Vou ficar mais um pouco. Você é que deveria se apressar. Aqueles que você procura estão com pelo menos uma hora de vantagem. Amália está viva, mas logo você pode estar morto para ela.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Eu lhe avisei mais de uma vez, Virgílio. Todo ciclo tem um tempo, para começar e para terminar. E cada feitiço também é um ciclo. O tempo está acabando e a magia está perdendo o poder. Logo Amália se lembrará de tudo. E você sabe o que fazer pra impedir.

— Afonso ainda está vivo, mas darei um jeito de acabar com ele através de outra pessoa, sem levantar suspeitas de onde eu estiver.

— Boa viagem.

— Não podem passar muito perto de nenhum reino, tenho uma ideia do caminho – ele falou antes de orientar o cavalo para correr na direção contrária de Brice, que continuou o observando.

— Eu poderia ter lhe dito que não chegará a seu destino. Eu poderia ter lhe dito que de nada adiantará matar Afonso se uma parte dele continuar viva dentro de Amália. Mas sabe-se lá o que poderia fazer. Ela ainda será útil no futuro – falou para si mesma – Após todo esse tempo não há uma maneira segura de matar a criança sem matá-la junto.

******

Afonso e Tiago ficavam mais assustados a cada passo que adentravam no campo de Artena onde Amália costumava colher ervas e laranjas. Capim pisado ou cortado, sangue, pedaços de roupas rasgadas, pertences perdidos, carroças quebradas, seus donos não estavam à vista.

— Vamos olhar em volta. Nem todas as pessoas desaparecidas podem estar mortas, podem ter fugido da cidade no primeiro transporte que encontraram, mesmo sem se conhecerem.

Tiago concordou e andou na direção de uma carroça abandonada, tentando encontrar algum objeto familiar que pertencesse à Amália ou alguém que conheciam. Afonso rumou para a direção que levaria para fora de Artena, notando algumas flechas fincadas no chão e outras largadas em volta. O capim estava amassado ou rasgado como se uma luta tivesse acontecido ali, ou alguém tivesse fugido com muita pressa, ou arrastado alguém à força. Se abaixou para examinar as flechas, afastando as folhas do capim alto do campo para ver melhor.

— Não... – sua voz quase não saiu, se sentiu tão mal que poderia desmaiar ali mesmo – Não... – repetiu deslizando os dedos pela corrente quebrada do objeto preso ao chão por uma das flechas.

Afonso removeu a flecha do chão para pegar o colar manchado de sangue. Ele nunca vira outra pessoa usando aquele colar em sua vida. E por que somente o colar? Onde Amália estava?! Levantou-se desesperado, olhando em todas as direções possíveis e procurando mais marcas no chão.

— Amália!! Amália!!

Tiago correu em sua direção enquanto o chefe da guarda corria na direção da floresta. Se alguém a havia levado, devia ter ido por lá, se ela queria se esconder, na ausência do exército, a floresta era um bom lugar.

— Ela esteve aqui, Tiago! Ela esteve aqui!

— Como sabe disso? – O mais jovem segurou o braço dele quando finalmente o alcançou.

— Eu nunca vi outra pessoa na minha vida usando esse colar, Tiago.

Seus olhos já ardiam quando entregou o colar ao arqueiro, que ficou tão chocado e desnorteado quanto ele.

— Amália!! – Tiago também chamou – Minha irmã, responda!!

Os dois correram pelos arredores até onde era possível procurar sem precisar de um cavalo para ir mais longe. O sol começava a se pôr quando os dois voltaram ao campo com a certeza de que ela não estava ali. Uma estrela solitária já brilhava no céu. Uma das estrelas sob as quais eles haviam conversado e se aconchegado um no outro tantas vezes à noite antes dela perder a memória. Os olhos de Tiago não estavam menos úmidos que os dele, mas o jovem preferiu se manter em silêncio enquanto subiam nos cavalos. Fechando os olhos enquanto beijava a única evidência deixada pela maior razão de sua vida, Afonso chorou.


	10. Floresta

— Eu preciso sair daqui, eu preciso sair...

Amália se perguntava se Virgílio tinha descoberto sua gravidez. Se ele sabia de tudo devia estar furioso, e agora queria mantê-la presa e longe de Afonso. Onde Afonso estaria agora? E Tiago? E Diana, Samara e Levi? E sua família? E a guerra? Quão distante ela estava de Artena? Diana podia também não ter voltado para casa, Virgílio também guardava ressentimentos e raiva dela, e se tivesse lhe feito algo? A pouca luz que tinha dentro da carruagem estava diminuindo, devia estar longe, lhe parecia que horas haviam se passado.

— O que eu faço?

Como se os céus ouvissem suas preces, a carruagem parou de repente e Amália congelou. Secou as lágrimas dos olhos tentando se acalmar. Ela tinha uma ideia do que fazer. Era loucura. Mas não desperdiçaria mais nenhum minuto presa.

— Tem certeza que devíamos parar agora? As ordens são ir o mais longe possível o mais rápido possível.

— A guerra pode ainda estar acontecendo, ninguém prestará atenção em nós agora. E não vamos chegar a Mazman essa mesma noite de qualquer forma.

Mazman? Ordens? Esse plano parecia muito maior do que qualquer coisa que Virgílio tramaria sozinho. Se bem o conhecia ele a sequestraria com as próprias mãos. Parecia uma ordem dada por alguém bem mais poderoso. Mas por quê? Catarina não gostava dela, mas chegaria a tanto? Afonso dissera que ela estava concentrada em vingar o pai durante a guerra. Rodolfo mal a conhecia, mas... Teria ordenado tal coisa para se vingar de Afonso? Os dois tinham brigado mais de uma vez antes da guerra. Mas a inteligência e senso vingativo de Rodolfo não pareciam chegar a tanto até onde Amália sabia, apesar do quão desnorteado ele era como rei. Quem teria feito isso? O que pretendiam fazer com ela em Mazman? Era o reino mais distante da Cália, por que tão longe assim?

— Logo vai anoitecer. Há lobos nessa região. Lembram-se das histórias de quando o príncipe herdeiro de Montemor se perdeu aqui quase morto por ladrões?

— Que história?

— Algumas pessoas dos dois reinos foram ao lugar buscar evidências pra descobrir o que tinha acontecido quando o príncipe sumiu. Acreditam que os ladrões e até alguns cavalos foram mortos por lobos.

— Lobos, lobos... – reclamou o homem que parecia liderar os demais – Animais não gostam de fogo, ainda mais os selvagens, acenderemos fogueiras em volta do acampamento. Viajar à noite durante a guerra pode atrair outras pessoas e até soldados de Montemor, nos protegeremos melhor estando parados e vigiando.

— E a mulher?

— Deixei-a onde está. A ordem é levá-la viva. Aí dentro nem vai fugir, nem ficar doente, nem se queimar nas fogueiras, nem ser morta na guerra.

Amália ouviu o grupo rir a esse ponto. Pareciam ser cinco ou seis homens.

— A fumaça não chamaria atenção demais?

— Pensarão que é algum incêndio provocado pelas flechas com fogo. Não darão atenção. As pessoas estão mais preocupadas em fugir do que se arriscarem a encontrar problemas no meio da fuga.

— É quase noite. Vamos ficar aqui? Ou adentrar um pouco mais a floresta?

— Vamos nos esconder um pouco mais, e fazer um desvio. Montemor fica do outro lado dessa floresta, temos que passar longe, embora ainda falte caminho até lá.

A carruagem voltou a andar e os sons ficaram um pouco abafados pelo galope dos cavalos e o barulho das rodas, mas o silêncio do fim do dia ainda permitia que Amália ouvisse um pouco do que diziam.

— Não temem as histórias vindas de Montemor sobre a floresta?

— Que histórias? Você vem com lobos, e agora são o que? Ursos gigantes?

— Bruxas. Dizem que o rei Rodolfo, quando ainda era príncipe, foi seduzido por uma bruxa. Quando finalmente conseguiram tirá-la do castelo, a largaram nessa floresta. Havia lobos uivando, mas quando ela olhou na direção dos uivos, todos se calaram. Ela entrou na floresta e não foi mais vista. Mas ninguém encontrou qualquer sinal de que tenha sido atacada ou morta depois.

— O rei já deixou evidente que não tem juízo pra governar, por que teria pra contar histórias? – O homem riu novamente, seguido pelos outros.

Amália ouviu tudo atentamente, tentando conseguir alguma pista de onde estavam. Sabia que estavam entre Artena e Montemor, em algum lugar na floresta, ainda longe de Montemor. Se desviassem na direção que ela estava pensando chegariam perto do mar, onde provavelmente seria o caminho mais curto até Mazman, mas havia uma boa quantidade de empecilhos no caminho, como Alfambres, o condado de Bravia, Vitenza, Brunis... Os outros reinos certamente sabiam que Montemor e Artena estavam em guerra, e não deixariam uma carruagem com soldados passar tranquilamente sem verificarem do que se tratava. Ela podia ser salva se isso acontecesse. Mas se era mesmo um plano tão bem feito eles poderiam desviar para a direção oposta e passar entre Montermor e a Lastrilha. Os arredores do rio Fordes eram praticamente desabitados, seria muito mais fácil passar sem impedimentos e encontrar um caminho mais vazio até Mazman, ainda que bem mais longo.

— Não faz sentido nenhum... – Amália murmurou para si mesma – Arrastar uma simples plebeia pra tão longe.

A carruagem sacudiu um pouco quando parou e Amália se segurou como pode para não se mover junto, isso não era bom para o bebê.

— Vamos ficar aqui. É uma clareira pequena, coberta pela copa das árvores, e o rio Mirdez está perto. Nas primeiras horas da manhã partiremos.

Por cerca de meia hora ela os ouviu se moverem pelo local, colocando algumas coisas no chão e removendo partes de suas armaduras. A carruagem se moveu de novo quando soltaram os cavalos, e um pouco de luz entrou quando acenderam as fogueiras. A ruiva respirou fundo, sentindo-se um pouco melhor por poder enxergar alguma coisa com mais nitidez, apesar dos tecidos escuros ainda cobrindo as janelas. Tinha tentado desamarrar seu pulso, mas não conseguiu. Tentou abrir a porta do lado oposto da carruagem com um dos pés e notou que estava presa com tecido. Teria que roubar uma faca. Sabia que os soldados guardavam adagas na cintura. Então esperou. Eles iriam verificá-la em algum momento. Não era possível que pensassem que ela dormiria para sempre.

— Tem certeza de que não a matou com aquela pancada na cabeça? Tantas horas depois ela devia ter dado algum sinal de vida, ter reclamado, ter batido nas paredes, tentado se soltar...

— Ela estava respirando quando a amarrei. Deve estar apavorada e confusa, por isso ficou quieta.

— Vá verificar.

O coração de Amália acelerou quando ouviu os passos se aproximando. Respirou fundo para manter o controle e apertou rapidamente os olhos quando a luz forte das fogueiras surgiu. Encostou a cabeça em seu braço amarrado e fechou os olhos, ouvindo o homem entrar cautelosamente e verificar se ela respirava. A porta da carruagem se fechou e ele se virou para verificar o quão bem seu pulso estava preso. Amália abriu os olhos e podia enxergá-lo bem devido às chamas das fogueiras. Estendeu a mão com todo o cuidado de que era capaz para o cabo da adaga presa na cintura do homem, quase recuando duas vezes que ele se mexeu. Por fim conseguiu remover o objeto e esconde-lo atrás dela no banco da carruagem sem que o soldado percebesse. Fechou novamente os olhos quando ele recuou e a encarou por um bom tempo, saindo em seguida.

— Por que demorou tanto?

— Tive a impressão de que ela se mexeu, embora continue dormindo. Decidi reforçar a corda do pulso.

— Vamos prender a outra porta também.

Amália os ouviu rasgar alguma coisa e mexerem na porta por onde o soldado tinha saído minutos atrás, reduzindo suas alternativas de fuga para apenas a porta oposta. Esperaria que dormissem. E rezava para que nenhum deles ficasse de guarda. Quanto menores as chances dela precisar lutar, melhor.

Horas correram até o acampamento se tornar um lugar silencioso e Amália cautelosamente tentar cortar a corda que a prendia. Por sorte o soldado havia apenas apertado os nós e não adicionado mais uma corda ou prendido seu outro pulso. Sentia sua pele arder pelo contato prolongado com a corda, mas se tudo desse certo logo estaria fora dali. Não sabia o que fazer depois, mas a prioridade era se distanciar o máximo possível e encontrar um refúgio seguro. Quando a corda partiu ficou bem mais fácil soltá-la de seu pulso, e a plebeia conteve um gemido de dor quando percebeu que estava ferido.

— A porta... Tenho que abrir a porta.

Se ajoelhou devagar em frente à porta do lado oposto ao acampamento. Ainda havia fogo, então podia enxergar alguma coisa. Cortou cada camada do tecido que prendia a porta e verificou se podia abri-la. Sorriu quando obteve sucesso e a abriu completamente, descendo o mais silenciosamente que podia. Um dos cavalos passou por ela e Amália teve medo do animal alertar os demais, mas a encarou simpaticamente e seguiu para o outro lado para comer a grama do chão. Fechou a porta ao sair e agradeceu mentalmente por não terem tirado sua capa, ainda estava escuro e frio. Parou para ouvir e nenhum dos homens parecia estar acordado. Deu alguns passos, desconfiada de sua sorte, de como tinha sido tão fácil, até esbarrar em algo ou alguém maior que ela.

— Não, não vai ser tão fácil! Dessa vez vou amarrar suas duas mãos – o mesmo homem que vira na noite passada segurou seu braço com força e a puxou na direção da carruagem.

Amália não hesitou em puxar a faca e acertá-lo de raspão na perna desprotegida, pois ainda estava sem armadura. Ela correu enquanto o homem gritava caído no chão, sem se importar que a sua frente pudesse haver lobos, o rio Mirdez ou o que quer que fosse. Ouviu o soldado xingá-la de longe, mas o ignorou e continuou correndo. Não ficaria com seu bebê na presença daqueles homens por mais um minuto.

O soldado finalmente conseguiu se levantar apoiando-se na carruagem, com a perna ainda sangrando e atestando que sua adaga havia sumido. Olhou com ódio na direção onde Amália tinha desaparecido e se arrastou para perto dos outros, não entendendo como continuavam dormindo com aquele barulho.

— Ei! Nós a subestimamos. Ainda dá tempo pegá-la!

Se aproximou dos outros cinco homens diante da absoluta falta de reação de todos eles, e o que viu com a luz das fogueiras o fez gelar por dentro. Suas peles estavam cinzentas e envelhecidas, como se tivessem mais de duzentos anos, não havia vida nos olhos que estavam abertos. Sua voz desapareceu e um nó se formou em sua garganta, seu coração disparou e não conseguiu evitar tremer diante daquilo.

— Eu achei que dormiriam melhor assim, sem se preocupar com os lobos, outros soldados, ou... Com bruxas.

O homem virou-se para a voz feminina que parecia debochar de seu pavor. Uma mulher linda, jovem e sorridente o encarava. Havia algo de sinistro e aterrorizante no olhar frio dela. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer palavra, ela se aproximou. O beijo daquela linda mulher foi a última lembrança que o soldado levou dessa vida.

******

A mandingueira caminhava nas primeiras horas da manhã quando avistou algo incomum entre as árvores. Não havia qualquer animal ali com aquela cor. Ela sabia que aquela guerra também lhe enviaria algo. Se aproximou até conseguir ver com clareza e se abaixou. Puxou a capa cor de rosa de cima da mulher adormecida. O cabelo ruivo trançado estava um pouco bagunçado, as marcas das lágrimas ainda estavam em seus olhos. A mandingueira pôs uma das mãos na testa de Amália e fechou os olhos, olhando para o céu e fazendo uma rápida prece.

— Querida, temos que tirar você e seu bebê daqui agora mesmo. Não é seguro – falou quando Amália abriu os olhos alguns minutos depois.

A plebeia nunca vira aquela mulher antes, mas por sua aparência pode deduzir de quem se tratava. Afonso já lhe falara dela, e disse que era uma boa pessoa. O que mais Amália poderia fazer agora?

— Vamos cuidar de você – a mais velha sorriu quando a ajudou a levantar – Seu filho está bem, mas os dois correm perigo. Vamos nos apressar – falou a puxando em outra direção.

— Como me encontrou?

— Nem tudo poder ser explicado, mas o que importa é que você está bem.


	11. Choque

_Amália se apoiou numa árvore quando parou de correr, mal conseguindo respirar, seu peito doía enquanto tentava recobrar o ar. Seu corpo todo estava dolorido, não tinha ideia de por quanto tempo tinha corrido ou em que direção estava indo, mas agradecia por não ter se deparado com o rio ou com lobos. Também não sabia porque nenhum de seus raptores chegara até ela ainda, nem passos e nem vozes eram ouvidos, somente o silêncio e os barulhos amedrontadores da noite._

_Olhando em volta ela não conseguia distinguir nada, não havia nenhuma casa, pessoa ou caminho para qualquer lugar. Não sabia se conseguia voltar a Artena ou chegar a Montemor dali. Suas pernas doíam e estava exausta, apesar de ter passado horas desmaiada. Havia uma boa quantidade de árvores onde estava, suficientes para que ela conseguisse se esconder enquanto descansava um pouco. Se deixou cair no chão e apoiou-se em uma delas, puxando a capa em volta do corpo para se proteger do frio. Como queria ter Afonso com ela nesse momento!_

_Uivos distantes cortaram a noite e Amália estremeceu. Sua mão acariciou a barriga, ela não seria a única vítima se esses lobos a encontrassem e decidissem que ela era uma presa. Ela devia estar bem agora, segura com sua família, apesar da guerra. Afonso já saberia que suas memórias estavam de volta se ele e Tiago estivessem em casa, e os dois poderiam ter alguns momentos de paz. Como ela havia parado nisso? E os motivos de seu sequestro não deixavam sua cabeça. Por mais valente que fosse, a plebeia não tinha vergonha de admitir para si mesma que estava com medo. Ela não queria morrer, e essa possibilidade era bem real. Nunca estivera completamente sozinha em tal situação, ainda mais com um filho para proteger._

_— Afonso... – ela murmurou entre as lágrimas enquanto se acomodava no chão, adormecendo de exaustão minutos depois._

******

Amália olhou pela janela enquanto se encolhia na cama, envolta por um cobertor, não conseguindo esquecer do quão aterrorizada tinha se sentido na escuridão da floresta na última noite, no quanto desejara ter os braços de Afonso em volta dela naquele momento, no medo enorme que sentira por seu filho quando ouviu lobos uivando de madrugada, no quanto tinha chorado até adormecer sozinha embaixo de uma árvore.

— Isso vai passar, como os momentos bons infelizmente também passam – ouviu a voz da Mandingueira atrás dela – Eu lamento não tê-la encontrado antes. Não costumo ir longe à noite.

Encarou a mulher mais velha. Ela a tinha acolhido, alimentado, aquecido e garantido que o bebê estava bem. Amália sorriu.

— A senhora salvou minha vida. Eu não sei o que poderia acontecer se eu continuasse lá fora. Obrigada.

A mandingueira sorriu de volta.

— Há homens atrás de mim... – lembrou-se de repente – A senhora corre perigo me escondendo.

— Eles não virão aqui. Nem virão mais atrás de você. Eu posso garantir.

Amália sabia que ela era capaz de descobrir algumas coisas sobre o futuro ou sobre coisas que estavam acontecendo, e sempre acertava, embora ela não tivesse respostas sobre tudo. Não sabia porque, mas confiava nela. De fato se aqueles seis homens continuassem a procurá-la, a teriam encontrado há muito tempo. Podiam simplesmente ter desistido.

— Eu não sei porque vim parar aqui. Minha família, meu marido, meus amigos, tudo que eu tinha ficou na guerra em Artena. Não sei se estão vivos ou mortos, nem se a guerra acabou, ou porque me raptaram.

— Você faz uma diferença muito maior neste mundo do que imagina.

— O que isso quer dizer?

— As respostas virão com o tempo. Tudo que você precisa fazer agora é se recuperar das últimas horas e de tudo que você tem passado. Não é seguro buscar qualquer conhecimento lá fora agora, especialmente para você.

— Ninguém sabe que recuperei a memória, nem onde estou. Devem pensar que estou morta, ou podem estar me procurando por todo lugar. Se estiverem vivos...

— Aqueles com quem você se preocupa estão bem. Os reencontros virão, junto com novas responsabilidades. As coisas não serão mais as mesmas.

— O que isso quer dizer?

— Isso é tudo que me foi revelado até então.

— Então... Estão vivos – Amália sorriu quando finalmente absorveu a ideia.

A mandingueira assentiu, e seu sorriso aumentou.

******

Diana repousou a mão no ombro de Afonso. O chefe da guarda estava sentado na cama de Amália. Ambos choravam. Martinho, Constância e Tiago estavam tão inconsoláveis quantos os dois, podiam ouvi-los conversando baixinho na cozinha, Constância também era incapaz de conter o choro. Afonso sairia em breve para procurar Amália de novo, não havia qualquer notícia até o momento. Entre os sobreviventes do reino, muitas pessoas estavam sendo dadas como mortas, inclusive ela.

— Ela sumiu sem sequer ter recuperado a memória – Afonso falou.

— Dias já se passaram. Todos estão deixando o reino pra irem viver em Montemor ou outros reinos. E se Amália estiver lá? Se estivesse por perto já teria voltado.

— Não sei, Diana... De fato todos estão indo embora, mesmo os feridos que estávamos cuidando. Todos se foram assim que se conseguiram se levantar.

— Como ela pode ter ido tão longe? Ela sumiu do nada na feira como se virasse fumaça – Levi questionou.

— Muita coisa acontece durante uma guerra – Afonso encarou o filho – Do mesmo jeito que há pessoas que ajudam as outras, há pessoas que tentam se aproveitar das outras ou fazer o que não devem. Amália pode ter sido levada pra longe daqui. Não sei mais onde procurar em Artena.

— O Virgílio... Deve ter ido pra Montemor também – Diana sugeriu – Ele não conseguiria se estabilizar facilmente em qualquer outro reino agora mesmo se estivesse sozinho, ainda mais se ele levou Amália. Devíamos procura-lo.

— Ele estava ferido. Pode ter morrido no meio do caminho, seja lá pra onde tenha ido. Mas acho que devemos ter certeza disso. Não podemos continuar em Artena por muito mais tempo. E não os deixarei sozinhos...

— E se a Amália voltar pra cá? – Levi lhe perguntou.

— Amália é muito esperta, se ela não nos encontrar aqui ela sabe que pode procurar Cássio em Montemor e ter a ajuda dele, seguirá nosso rastro de todo jeito. Continuar aqui pode ser pior. Precisamos de informações e todas as pessoas foram embora pra Montemor – Afonso lhe disse – Eu vou procurá-la mais uma vez, mas realmente precisaremos partir em algum momento.

******

— Ela está brincando comigo... – Virgílio falou com raiva enquanto observava os seis homens mortos.

Como haviam ficado naquele estado não tinha a menor ideia, parecia magia negra, e tinha certeza que Brice tinha algo a ver com isso. Mas como explicar a falta de Amália? A carruagem estava com as portas presas e havia uma corda cortada no interior. Alguém tinha estado preso ali e fora tirado às pressas.

— Que espécie de brincadeira é essa?

Tinha seguido a carruagem por horas depois de avistá-la, deixou os guardas se adiantarem por algum tempo a fim de não chamar atenção, e decidiu parar durante a noite. O grito de um dos homens o despertou e chegou até o acampamento improvisado quando o dia começava a clarear. O comerciante sentiu ainda mais raiva ao ouvir Brice rir.

— O que você tem com essa história?!

— Nada além do que pude aproveitar dela. O restante você deve perguntar à pessoa com quem armou tudo isso. Quando cheguei aqui encontrei exatamente a mesma coisa que você, só que ainda estavam vivos.

— Onde estão os cavalos?

— Eu os libertei. Devem estar caminhando para algum lugar. Não precisavam mais seguir as ordens de ninguém.

— Eles podiam tê-la em segurança agora.

— Será? Eu disse que sua história com a Amália ainda não acabou. Se ela ainda estivesse aqui poderia não ser assim. Você ainda tem muito a aprender sobre as pessoas, Virgílio.

Ele se virou na direção de Brice para gritar com ela, mas como sempre a mulher sumiu sem deixar rastros ou qualquer sinal de como havia saído.

******

Montado em seu cavalo, em cima do abismo, Afonso olho o mar revolto diante de seus olhos, e o colar quebrado em sua mão. Ele o consertaria no que tinha restado da ferraria antes de partirem para Montemor. Amália não podia estar morta. Não queria acreditar nisso. Seu filho, o bebê que eles quiseram tanto, que ela tanto amou, mesmo com a perda de memória, não podia estar morto junto com ela.

— Esse é o preço...? Eu escolhi seguir meu próprio caminho ao invés de governar Montemor, e o preço é a vida dela, e de nosso filho...?

Amália não estava em Artena, não havia mais onde procurar. E nunca terminariam de vasculhar a floresta inteira. Mas não desistiria nunca. Era insano permanecer em Artena agora, mas ele continuaria a procurá-la. Encontraria Virgílio se estivesse vivo, e o forçaria a falar.

******

— Já disse que não sei nada sobre o sumiço de Amália! Ninguém ficou pior com isso do que eu!

Virgílio tinha aberto uma nova loja de tecidos em Montemor. Como, ninguém tinha ideia, e Afonso e Tiago achavam melhor nem saber.

— Quando cheguei ferido naquela casa eu não queria só ajuda, queria ter certeza que ela estava em segurança, mas parece que nem isso você foi capaz de dar a ela.

Os olhos de Afonso já brilhavam de dor e raiva e Tiago precisou segurar seu braço com força para lembrá-lo de que entrar em conflito agora traria mais problemas que respostas. Virgílio não falaria mais nada se o agredissem.

— Ela deve ter sido vítima de ladrões – o comerciante falou olhando para o colar preso no pescoço de Afonso – Amália deve ter lutado e os feito perder o colar que tinham acabado de roubar...

Virgílio não terminou a frase, também estava visivelmente abalado com a perda de Amália, seus olhos também estavam vermelhos tentando conter as lágrimas. Por pior pessoa que fosse, isso indicava que ele podia estar falando a verdade.

— Havia sangue na corrente. Percebi quando o consertei – Afonso falou deixando lágrimas silenciosas correrem por seu rosto.

Virgílio nada disse, só olhou para baixo, apoiando-se na mesa e chorando silenciosamente. Amália estava viva em algum lugar, Brice havia deixado isso claro, mesmo sem lhe dizer onde. Não tinha como arrancar a verdade de uma bruxa, mas ele não pararia de procurar.

Os três não perceberam a passagem, surpreendentemente discreta, de Rodolfo do outro lado da rua.

— Parece uma briga, majestade. Devo intervir? – Um dos soldados perguntou.

— Não... – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

******

Catarina estava ficando impaciente desde que Rodolfo entrara no quarto e ficara em silêncio, parecendo chocado com algo. Ela temeu que ele pudesse estar tomando consciência das proporções da guerra.

— Você parece preocupado.

— Boatos estão correndo entre aqueles vindos de Artena. Minha relação com meu irmão ficará ainda pior de agora em diante.

— Mas o que houve?

— Muitos civis de Artena morreram. Alguns desapareceram e estão sendo considerados mortos, incluindo a mulher de meu irmão.

— Mas... Eu sinto muito – Catarina falou com falso pesar, sorrindo ao dar as costas para Rodolfo.

Agora só precisava descobrir onde estava Virgílio e se tudo corria como tinha planejado.

— Como você descobriu isso? – Catarina encarou Rodolfo de novo.

— Eu estava andando pela cidade com os soldados, então vimos o que parecia ser uma briga dentro de uma loja. Afonso e o irmão de Amália estavam discutindo com um comerciante, por alguma razão achavam que ele podia saber o que aconteceu com ela. Parece que o colar dela foi encontrado quebrado por Afonso. Ela pode ter sido vítima de ladrões.

Catarina se sentiu gelar por dentro. O colar quebrado e jogado em algum lugar onde Afonso certamente procuraria estava no plano. Mas Virgílio em Montemor não.

— E por que esse homem saberia de algo?

— Não sei. Parece que se conheciam há muito tempo. Mesmo ele estava muito abalado. Os três choraram quando Afonso falou que havia sangue no colar.

— De que era essa loja? Por acaso é nova?

— Sim, de um comerciante vindo de Artena. É uma loja de tecidos.

Catariana sentiu seus joelhos cederem e um buraco se abrir em seu peito, e se deixou cair na cadeira mais próxima.

— Você está bem?

— Eu só... Estou chocada. Apesar de nossos planos, eu não pretendia causar qualquer mal a seu irmão. Eu sinto muito.

Precisava eliminar Virgílio, ou convencê-lo de que o desaparecimento de Amália não era nada além do acaso.


	12. Sonho ou desespero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está bem difícil escrever algumas coisas sem poder rever certas cenas da novela pra me orientar já que não tenho Globo Play, mas tenho feito o melhor possível com o que me lembro.

— Não sei porque. Ele deveria de fato estar a léguas daqui seguindo a carruagem. Vá e descubra alguma coisa. Deem um jeito de trazer Virgílio aqui na calada da noite se for preciso. E se não pudermos o manter quieto, você irá se assegurar de calá-lo.

Delano assentiu e se retirou.

— Deseja algo mais, majestade?

— A essa altura o mensageiro de Artena deve estar na metade do caminho até Mazman... Dê um jeito de descobrir onde ele está, Lucíola. Envie-lhe uma carta dizendo-lhe para esquecer a que deveria levar à Mazman e vir a Montemor imediatamente. Ele será bem pago por isso. Se Virgílio começar a ser procurado por outros reinos, poderá revelar o que não deve.

A dama de companhia assentiu e saiu do quarto. Catarina começava a enlouquecer. Estava presa há três semanas e Rodolfo ainda não a deixara sair. Por algum motivo seu plano havia se desmantelado e Amália estava desaparecida, se viva ou morta ninguém parecia saber. O que acontecera com os guardas e porque Virgílio desistira de seguir a carruagem é o que ela precisava descobrir. Se havia alguma chance de Amália estar viva, precisava ser encontrada e eliminada junto com Virgílio o quanto antes.

******

— Eu não sei! - O comerciante sussurrou com raiva.

Era madrugada e ela tinha feito Delano subornar alguns guardas para não impedirem ou fazerem perguntas quando ele entrou com um encapuzado misterioso no quarto da princesa enquanto todos dormiam.

— Isso é o que eu devia perguntar a você! Me jurou que Amália estaria segura! Que chegaríamos bem a Mazman! E assim ambos teríamos o que queremos.

— Sim, eu planejei tudo! Mas não sou uma deusa da floresta pra subornar os lobos, o tempo ou os bandidos! Você sabia que haveria riscos fugindo no meio de uma guerra, devia tê-los seguido mais de perto.

— O culpado não me interessa! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com Amália!

— E como espera que eu adivinhe? Você disse que os soldados estavam mortos e ela desaparecida. Pode ter fugido, pode ter sido levada por criminosos e muitas outras possibilidades. Nada nos resta além de esperar. Também é do meu interesse que nosso acordo se cumpra. Você mantém Amália longe daqui, e eu mantenho Afonso longe de você.

— Pra isso acontecer ela precisa estar viva e ser encontrada. E não é possível ter muita ajuda com todos a dando como morta.

— Também não posso fazer muito. Caso não tenha percebido, estou presa aqui. Já foi bem difícil subornar os guardas sem Rodolfo ou empregados bisbilhoteiros do castelo descobrirem. Não posso mandar Delano vasculhar aquela floresta inteira. Em algum momento a falta constante dele aqui se tornaria suspeita. Até eu sair daqui isso está em suas mãos. E lembre-se! Você não terá benefícios revelando tudo isso a qualquer pessoa.

— Eu que devo lembrá-la de que não perdoo acordos descumpridos, pouco me importando de quem venham. Se Amália estiver morta... Não sei o que pode acontecer – falou com raiva virando-se para sair.

Catarina ficou perplexa pensando no que ele queria dizer, além de não ter lhe dado muitos detalhes da morte dos guardas.

— Descobriu algo? – Lucíola entrou enquanto Delano levava Virgílio para fora.

— Os guardas morreram e a plebeia sumiu sem deixar rastros. Virgílio disse que havia sinais de fuga, mas era impossível ela sozinha ter matado todos, mesmo armada. Pode ter fugido quando os guardas já estavam mortos.

— Mas... Não podem ter morrido todos de repente sem motivo.

— Há lobos naquela floresta. Pelo que sei Afonso podia ter sido morto por um deles quando conheceu Amália, só teve sorte dos lobos encontrarem primeiro um dos ladrões que o atacaram.

— E se ela estiver mesmo morta?

— Então metade do plano já estará cumprida.

******

Afonso parou de trabalhar quando teve certeza de que era observado pelas costas. Emanoel tinha saído por um tempo para buscar algo para a ferraria. Deixou de lado o que estava fazendo e virou-se para a porta, vendo Rodolfo parado o olhando. Do lado de fora algumas pessoas olhavam para os dois, e Rodolfo os olhou ameaçadoramente, fazendo todos voltarem a suas tarefas.

— O que quer aqui?

— Falar com você.

— Não há nada pra ser dito.

— Claro que há.

— O que, Rodolfo?! O que? Dizer que sente muito por todas as vidas perdidas? Por o rei Augusto estar desaparecido? Por um reino inteiro ter sido destruído e vidas destruídas sem motivos?!

— Por ela. Eu não sabia. Eu não tinha intenção...

— De matar minha mulher? Uma das pessoas mais fortes e bondosas que já encontrei em toda a minha vida. Se há alguém nesse mundo que não merecia morrer sozinha numa guerra era Amália. Qual é a diferença agora, Rodolfo? Por que não caminha pela cidade e procura cada uma das pessoas que perderam suas casas, famílias, maridos, esposas, filhos... Por que também não pede perdão a cada uma dessas pessoas? – Questionou permitindo-se chorar mais uma vez – Quase dois meses sem notícias. Você tem alguma ideia de como os pais dela e o irmão estão? E como estariam se ela não tivesse perdido o bebê naquele acidente?

O olhar de Rodolfo já estava apreensivo, e mudou completamente ao ouvir essas palavras. Tinha ouvido falar da gravidez de Amália, mas não sabia se era verdade.

— Eu sinto muito...

— Saia daqui.

— Talvez ser rei fosse mesmo seu único destino. Mas você escolheu fugir dele. Você teria sido um bom rei, Afonso. Reconheço isso, apesar de nossas desavenças.

 _‘O destino é que deve seguir você, seja aonde você for’_ , as palavras de Crisélia ecoaram na cabeça de Afonso, e somente essa doce lembrança o impediu de gritar com Rodolfo. Afonso ficou surpreso, para não dizer assustado quando Catarina apareceu na porta da ferraria, seguida por alguns guardas.

— Mesmo se você não viu meu anúncio, deve saber o que houve.

— Eu sinto muito – Catarina falou ao vê-lo chorar – Eu não a conhecia bem, mas tenho certeza que eram muito felizes.

Afonso se manteve calado, e só pela presença da princesa não escorraçou o irmão do lugar. Secou os olhos com uma das mãos e encarou Rodolfo com frieza.

— Não temos mais nada pra discutir. Vossa majestade pode continuar o passeio, e eu posso voltar a trabalhar – falou simplesmente voltando a bater a peça de ferro que estava fazendo.

Rodolfo não demonstrou, mas estava chocado pela frieza do irmão, ao menos um pouco. Afonso não deu importância quando ele e Catarina foram embora, e fechou os olhos por um instante, novamente mergulhando naquela dor profunda que vivia desde o desaparecimento de Amália. Fitou o coração de ferro que estava fazendo. Não tivera tempo de cumprir sua promessa, de fazer aquela surpresa a ela.

******

A mandingueira verificou seu pulso ferido. Estava cicatrizado e quase não havia mais marcas. O bebê havia crescido nas últimas semanas e agora, aos quatro meses e meio, sua gravidez era bem mais notável. Tudo que queria era ter Afonso e sua família com ela.

Estava aprendendo sobre ervas medicinais com a mandingueira, que continuava insistindo que não era seguro para nenhuma das duas se aproximar de Montemor agora, e nada mais havia para ser visto em Artena.

— Ele precisa saber que estou viva. Que o bebê está bem. E que me lembro dele.

— Ele saberá quando chegar o momento. Há algumas coisas que não dependem só de nós para acontecer. Você é uma pessoa muito querida por quem é, e pode ser odiada pelo mesmo motivo.

— Então foi realmente alguém que ordenou meu sequestro?

— De fato há alguém procurando por você nesse momento. E não sinto boas vibrações. Por isso o melhor é ficar aqui até que seja seguro sair.

******

_Amália estava lá. Ela estava na floresta, ele sempre soube! Sozinha, perdida e aterrorizada. A ruiva correu rápido por entre as árvores quase tropeçando e por um milagre não colidindo com nenhuma delas. Se escondeu atrás do tronco de uma das maiores árvores que encontrou quando julgou seguro descansar, mas ofegante e olhando para os lados, apavorada. Sua respiração indicava que sentia dor e seu olhar que estava machucada em algum lugar. Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos quando ela se deixou cair no chão._

_O coração de Afonso poucas vezes doeu tanto. Ver sua esposa grávida e sozinha chorando no chão da floresta fria acabou com ele. Uivos cortaram a noite de lua cheia, e Amália silenciou, de olhos arregalados e respiração ofegante, sua mão deslizando pelo ventre enquanto a outra segurava a capa em volta dos ombros. Quando os lobos se calaram o rosto dela se contorceu em tristeza e ela voltou a chorar pelo pânico da situação e Afonso pode ouvi-la chamar por ele. Foi quando finalmente gritou o nome dela, mas Amália não o ouviu, ainda que sua voz ecoasse um pouco._

_Afonso correu, mas Amália parecia mais distante do que quando começou a se mover. Ela chorou e chorou, até deitar no chão, se viva ou não o ferreiro não pode ter certeza, e tinha medo de descobrir. Tinha que chegar até ela, saber onde estava ferida, se o bebê estava bem, o que tinha acontecido..._

_— Meu amor! – Chamou desesperado quando finalmente se ajoelhou ao lado dela e a puxou para o colo, beijando sua testa, acariciando os cabelos ruivos e chorando junto com ela – Acabou, estou aqui! Você está bem. Onde você se feriu? O que fizeram com você?_

_Amália chorou mais e escondeu o rosto no peito dele, apertando sua camisa com uma das mãos e se encolhendo em seu colo. Ela se acalmou minutos depois, ainda respirando ofegante, mas em silêncio._

_— Onde você veio parar?_

_— Meu amor... – ela murmurou baixinho, ainda incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa._

******

Afonso sentou na cama muito assustado, quase caindo dela, ficando ao mesmo tempo frustrado, aliviado e desesperado ao perceber que nada passara de um sonho, e decepcionado ao estender a mão para o outro lado da cama e perceber que continuava sozinho.

— Amália... – murmurou confuso e aterrorizado para a escuridão, levantando-se com cuidado e indo até a janela, a lua cheia brilhou quando a abriu.

Diferente de Artena, ele só viu mais casas ao invés da floresta em volta da casa. Já tinha feito rondas pela floresta várias vezes com Tiago, Diana e até mesmo Selena já havia ajudado. Pensamentos de Amália vagando sozinha na floresta o aterrorizaram. Cássio constantemente visitava reinos vizinhos a pedido do rei, e vinha lhes trazendo notícias secretamente, mas ninguém relatara ter visto uma mulher com a descrição de Amália. Pela passagem do tempo foram obrigados a revelar a algumas pessoas que ela podia estar grávida, se o pior não tivesse acontecido, e continuavam sem notícias.

Afonso se sentia desesperado com o sonho que acabara de ter, uma parte dele queria sair naquele mesmo instante para vasculhar a floresta outra vez. Mas era óbvio que não conseguiria muito procurando sozinho no escuro, só preocuparia a família quando acordassem e não o vissem. Cobriu os olhos com as mãos tentando aliviar a tensão que sentia, mas não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.


	13. Perto da verdade

Amália estava colhendo ervas com a mandingueira. A mulher não estava à vista no momento, mas a plebeia sabia que ela estava por perto. Andou para outro lugar e parou ao ouvir o som de passos. Convivia com a mulher mais velha há pouco tempo, mas sabia que aqueles passos não eram dela, deviam ser de alguém bem maior e mais pesado. A presença de viajantes na floresta era constante, podia ser apenas isso. Mas a ruiva correu para trás de uma árvore e puxou o capuz sobre a cabeça quando identificou Virgílio de longe.

Tinham se afastado da casa essa manhã. Caminhar vinha lhe fazendo bem, ainda mais agora que os enjoos e tonturas eram raros. Se ele a encontrasse... Se descobrisse que estava grávida... Amália não tinha realmente ideia do que Virgílio podia ser capaz, mas tinha medo. O comerciante já lhe dera muitas provas de que não tinha caráter, querendo colocar até ela mesma na rua quando tentou lhes tomar a casa para se vingar de Afonso. Descobrir que ela estava esperando um bebê de Afonso poderia deixá-lo louco. Se tinha algumas razões para temer enquanto estava sem memória, agora lembrava de muitas mais. O que Virgílio estaria fazendo aqui? Atrás dela talvez? Estava longe do lugar de onde tinha fugido dos guardas, não tinha ideia do que acontecera a eles ou porque não tinham reagido quando ela fugiu, mas teria Virgílio encontrado o local e seguido algum rastro que ela deixou sem perceber?

Seus ouvidos ficaram atentos quando ouviu um cavalo correr em algum lugar por perto. Viu Virgílio andar para longe da direção da casa, ficou aliviada, mesmo assim permaneceu escondida até achar seguro seguir.

******

Cássio adentrou mais profundamente a floresta. Tinha acabado de passar pela estrada que vinha de Artena. Encontrou marcas de rodas no chão, possivelmente de uma carruagem, se de Artena ou Montemor, se fugindo ou não, ele não sabia. Havia cinzas de uma fogueira há muito tempo apagada espalhadas pelo chão. Alguém do castelo de um dos dois reinos devia ter montado acampamento ali, talvez enquanto fugia da guerra ou voltava para Montemor.

Sabia que uma mulher vivia na floresta. Ela descendia de povos antigos e era uma boa pessoa, embora alguns a temessem. Ela nunca aparecia em reino algum, apenas caminhava pela floresta, e apesar de provavelmente ela saber sobre a guerra, Cássio não acreditava que pudesse conseguir qualquer informação com ela. O conselheiro parou o cavalo por um momento, pensando se valeria a pena tentar. Estava perto de onde diziam ser a casa dela. Mas outra coisa chamou sua atenção, passos. Passos correndo, e distantes.

Cavalgou por mais alguns segundos até o som ficar mais alto e viu duas pessoas se movendo ao longe quando as árvores se tornaram mais distantes. Se seus olhos não o estavam enganando, o que estava mais longe podia ser Virgílio, o homem de quem Afonso e Amália tinham decidido esconder o bebê quando ela perdeu a memória. A outra pessoa estava encapuzada e aparentemente tentando se esconder atrás das árvores, parecia ser uma mulher.

Cássio se aproximou um pouco mais. Virgílio desapareceu na direção oposta a que levaria à casa da mandingueira. Sendo de Artena talvez ele sequer soubesse da existência dela, que era mais conhecida pelas pessoas de Montemor. A mulher olhou em volta, sua postura relaxou um pouco ao notar a ausência de Virgílio, mas não saiu de onde estava. Talvez soubesse de algo relevante. E ele queria saber quem mais estava vivendo ali além da mandingueira. O corpo todo coberto pela capa dificultava identificar quem quer que fosse. Rodolfo, Orlando e Petrônio juravam por suas vidas que uma bruxa vivia na floresta, mas pelo que Cássio tinha ouvido dos três, ela tentaria atrair Virgílio para ela e não fugir dele.

— Ei! – Chamou ao se aproximar com o cavalo, mas a pessoa o ignorou e caminhou depressa entre as árvores – Ei!!

A pessoa correu e Cássio tentou segui-la, mas logo se viu sozinho.

******

— Você tem certeza disso, Cássio?!

— Eu tenho certeza do que vi. Não sei lhe dizer quem poderia ser, mas não acho que aquele comportamento seria de uma bruxa, se ela realmente existir. Tem alguma outra pessoa vivendo na floresta além da mandingueira. Pode ser alguém que fugiu da guerra e sequer sabe que ela acabou. Ou alguém de algum dos reinos que sofreram conflitos antes da guerra entre Artena e Montemor. Eu precisei voltar antes que percebessem minha falta prolongada no castelo, e eu perdi a pessoa de vista de qualquer forma, mas acho que vale a pena investigar.

— De que cor era a capa?

— Eu não tenho certeza, estava longe... Parecia um tom escuro de vermelho, mas podia ser bordô, roxo, marrom.

Mesmo com a incerteza do amigo, Afonso sentiu o coração acelerar um pouco com a esperança que sentiu.

— Você viu alguma outra evidência?

— Marcas de rodas no chão, fogueiras apagadas há semanas... Vi marcas de carruagens, pessoas dos castelos também passaram por lá durante a guerra, tanto indo quanto voltando. Não vejo como ligar isso diretamente ao desaparecimento de uma pessoa específica. Você vai contar aos pais dela?

— Ainda não. Não quero lhes dar esperanças que não sei se poderão manter.

Cássio assentiu.

— Eu tive um sonho, Cássio. Ela estava perdida na floresta, sozinha, aterrorizada. Havia lobos. E ela estava fugindo de alguma coisa, ou de alguém. Eu consegui chegar até ela depois de muito esforço, mas acordei antes dela falar comigo. Eu sei que foi só um sonho, mas não sai da minha cabeça.

Os dois olharam para o campo que levava à floresta. Cássio pôs a mão no ombro do amigo em apoio.

— Eu não garanto poder ir com você, mas espero que descubra mais do que eu, e que sejam boas descobertas.

******

— Ele não virá. Quase chegou aqui, mas já está longe. Você deve se acalmar. O bebê ainda é muito pequeno, e é uma criança muito forte, mas sente tudo que você sente.

Amália respirou fundo. A mandingueira não se permitia ter grande aproximação com ninguém, mas cuidava bem dela.

— A senhora tem razão – a ruiva falou para si mesma, dando um gole no chá que a mandingueira havia feito – Por quanto tempo mais isso vai durar? Meu filho devia estar crescendo ao lado do pai e do restante de nossa família. Precisam saber que estamos vivos.

— A menina deve ter um pouco mais de paciência e se alegrar. Em breve alguém virá até você.

— A senhora disse que alguém estava me procurando e que isso não era bom.

— O futuro não é uma linha reta, Amália, e tempos difíceis ainda poderão vir, mas será mais seguro lá fora em breve do que quando você chegou.

— Quem virá até mim?

— Isso só o tempo poderá dizer.

******

— Todo esse tempo vasculhando a floresta e nada? – Dona Matilda perguntou baixinho a Afonso.

Era muito cedo e só ele e Tiago estavam na taverna. Às vezes faziam isso para conversar sobre as buscas de Amália sem ninguém por perto. Dona Matilda era de confiança, Afonso a conhecia desde criança e sabia disso.

— Também procuramos em outros reinos. Cássio sempre traz notícias quando Rodolfo o manda para fora de Montemor, mas até agora não conseguimos nada – Afonso explicou.

— De qualquer forma, a floresta é muito grande. Procuramos perto das trilhas que os viajantes usam de Artena até aqui. Se minha irmã estiver se escondendo não vai ficar nesses lugares.

— Vocês sabem sobre a velha mulher que vive lá, a mandingueira. É uma boa mulher ainda que alguns ignorantes dessa cidade a temam. Dizem que ela sabe sobre coisas que ninguém mais sabe. Já pensaram em procurá-la?

— Cássio disse que adentrou mais a floresta recentemente, perto do caminho que supostamente leva à casa dela. Nenhum de nós foi lá alguma vez, é só uma suposição. Ele viu duas pessoas, acha que uma delas era uma mulher, mas não conseguiu identificar quem possa ser.

— Bem... O seu irmão insiste pela vida dele que há uma bruxa vivendo na floresta.

— Cássio disse que ela não se comportou como essa suposta bruxa faria, segundo Rodolfo.

— Como assim?

— Uma das pessoas que Cássio viu foi Virgílio – Tiago lhe disse.

— Virgílio... O comerciante de Artena, que tem a loja de tecidos...

— Sim – Afonso confirmou – Ele é obcecado por Amália, especialmente desde que nos conhecemos e ela o deixou. Descobrimos que ele não era só ciumento, mas violento, e até tentou nos tomar a casa em Artena por vingança.

— Que mau caráter!

— Ele também ficou desesperado quando Amália sumiu em Artena. Achamos que ele podia ser o responsável, mas ficou tão chocado quanto nós quando ela foi dada como morta. Deve estar procurando em todos os cantos da floresta também.

— E se minha irmã estiver viva, temos que achar antes dele, não sabemos do que Virgílio pode ser capaz.

— Mas eu ouvi histórias de que Amália perdeu a memória e estava outra vez com esse Virgílio, Afonso... Achei não passasse de boatos maldosos das pessoas.

— Não. Ela sofreu um acidente e perdeu a memória pouco antes do torneio entre Artena e Montemor. De alguma forma só as memórias mais recentes dela se apagaram. Ela esqueceu de mim, do nosso casamento, e...

— E o que?

— Afonso...

— Tudo bem, Tiago. Conheço dona Matilda desde criança, podemos confiar nossas vidas a ela.

— O que de mais grave pode ter acontecido? Ela se feriu no acidente?

— Não – Afonso continuou – Por muita sorte, Diana, a melhor amiga de Amália, estava lá e a segurou quando ela caiu do telhado. Acabou se machucando um pouco, mas as duas ficaram bem. Amália desmaiou, delirou durante a noite e acordou sem memória no dia seguinte. Esqueceu de nossa vida juntos, e também de nosso filho.

— Levi.

— Não. Eu adotei Levi quando ele perdeu a mãe durante a guerra. Eu e Amália já estávamos de acordo com isso antes. Samara temia que algo lhe acontecesse e nos pediu que cuidássemos dele como se fosse nosso. Mesmo sem memória, Amália concordou. Ela sumiu antes de saber que perdemos Samara. Ela e Diana estavam na feira quando a guerra começou e foram separadas no tumulto da fuga. Desde então não a vimos mais. Só encontrei o colar dela, quebrado e manchado de sangue.

— Afonso, eu sinto muito... Mas se não é Levi...

— É isso o que mais tem me consumido, além dela ter sumido ainda com a amnésia. Ela estava grávida de três meses.

Dona Matilda ficou em tamanho choque que não conseguiu proferir qualquer palavra.

— Quando ela acordou ficou um tanto transtornada ao saber que estava esperando um filho de alguém de quem nem se lembrava – Tiago explicou – Mas depois aceitou isso. Ela ama o bebê.

— Nós decidimos manter a gravidez em segredo até onde fosse possível por medo do que Virgílio pudesse fazer. Foi a própria Amália que nos pediu isso. Ela disse que teve um mau pressentimento quando Virgílio a contestou, e mentiu.

— Mas grávida e sozinha por aí... Afonso...

— Dona Matilda, eu sei. Eu sei que parece absurdo termos alguma esperança. Mas Amália é muito mais forte do que pode parecer à primeira vista.

******

— Brice! Eu sei que você tem algo a ver com o que aconteceu a Amália. Ninguém perde a memória só de duas pessoas assim do nada.

— E se eu tivesse? De que isso ajudaria agora?

— Eu não sei. Mas Amália perder a memória dessa maneira estranha e justamente ela ser a única da família a sumir? Que ameaça ela representa pra você?

— Se você fosse mais observadora, Selena, saberia que nenhuma. Eu não tenho qualquer coisa a ver com o sumiço de Amália. Além do mais, é só uma mulher comum, só mais um deles, não podemos, e nem devemos nos importar com ela.

— E os guardas achados mortos? A descrição dada no castelo foi igualzinha ao que você faz.

— Eu posso ter encontrado alguns guardas montando acampamento e me aproveitado disso sim. Eles tinham uma carruagem, mas estava vazia quando cheguei. Não consigo saber se as pessoas estão vivas ou mortas, Selena. Esse não é meu poder. Se ela foi mesmo raptada como você supõe, eu posso ter salvado a vida dela se os raptores eram aqueles homens. Mas como eu disse, não havia mais ninguém lá.

— Esses guardas... Eram de Artena ou Montemor?

— Não prestei atenção nisso.

Selena foi embora perturbada. Os corpos e a carruagem haviam desaparecido, quem quer que fosse que tinha algo a ver com aquilo devia ter limpado o local do crime. E de certa forma Brice podia estar falando a verdade, coisa que dificilmente se podia ter certeza, mas nada garantia que Amália estivesse com aqueles guardas.


	14. Luz

_— Querida..._

_— O que há, minha mãe? Algo grave me aconteceu durante o acidente? – Amália temeu o olhar apreensivo e o nervosismo da mãe._

_Todos na casa estavam nervosos simplesmente porque ela acordara e não tinha a menor ideia de quem era o homem sentado ao seu lado. Constância tinha voltado sozinha ao quarto após uma conversa confusa e apressada com os demais na cozinha._

_— Não. Graças a Deus, não, minha filha. Diana conseguiu evitar que sua queda fosse pior. Ela se machucou um pouco, mas está bem, foram só alguns arranhões._

_— Então por que estão todos tão nervosos?_

_A mulher gesticulou em silêncio algumas vezes, sem conseguir encontrar as palavras._

_— Como você já sabe, embora não se lembre, você e Afonso se casaram pouco tempo atrás. Há menos de dois meses. E você está... Você está grávida, minha filha. Por muita sorte o bebê sobreviveu ao acidente. O médico disse que você precisa repousar e ter muito cuidado nesses primeiros meses, mas está tudo bem._

_Amália só ouviu palavras distantes e difusas de sua mãe. Sua cabeça travou na palavra “grávida”. Olhou assustada para o anel dourado em seu dedo. Então era verdade. Ela estava mesmo casada, e ainda grávida de um homem que sequer se lembrava de conhecer. Ela seria mãe em alguns meses e de repente parecia que estava vivendo a vida de outra pessoa._

_— Não... Não. Não pode ser possível._

_— Amália..._

_— Não... Como?_

_— Vocês conceberam na lua de mel._

_A respiração de Amália se tornou irregular, preocupando Constância, que sentou-se mais perto da filha para encará-la e afagar seu cabelo._

_— Querida, se acalme... Não é bom pra vocês dois. Vai ficar tudo bem. Logo você vai lembrar de tudo quando se recuperar do que houve. Antes de entrar em pânico, você precisa de tempo – falou enquanto abraçava a filha._

_— Um bebê... – Amália murmurou, sua voz indicava choro._

_— Sim, seu filho. Seu bebê. Você está confusa agora, mas ele também é seu, lembre-se disso._

_A ruiva se permitiu chorar no abraço da mãe, se perguntando se tudo não passava de um pesadelo e logo acordaria em sua vida normal. Um bebê não seria um pesadelo para ela, nunca. Mas sua vida nunca caminhara para tamanha confusão._

_******_

Amália acariciou a barriga enquanto as lembranças passavam por sua cabeça e os barulhos da noite cruzavam a floresta do lado de fora da casa, completamente fechada agora que a mandingueira já dormia e ela também faria isso em breve.

Tinha ficado aterrorizada naquele dia, mas ficou feliz e protetora quando se acostumou à ideia, embora nada satisfeita com toda a situação de não se lembrar do pai do bebê. Seu coração se agitava com a impaciência de continuar esperando. A mandingueira dizia que alguém viria em breve, mas quem? E quando? E porque não era seguro para ela sair? Virgílio estava procurando por ela, mas seu sequestro não parecia ter sido armado por ele. Se alguém com mais poder era o responsável ou simplesmente guardas desertores se aproveitando de uma mulher capturada aleatoriamente no tumulto da guerra ela não sabia. Mas queria estar em casa quando essa criança nascesse. Se perguntava se a guerra havia mesmo acabado, como estariam as coisas para o povo dos dois reinos, onde estaria sua família.

******

— Até onde você o viu seguir?

— Em um local aleatório da floresta. Não o vi chegar a lugar algum e nem dar sinais claros do que estava fazendo.

— Havia alguém com ele?

— Não.

— Teria sido o momento perfeito para eliminá-lo. Por que não fez isso, Delano?

— Ouvi um cavalo ao longe. Não consegui vê-lo e nem se alguém estava montando, mas achei que seria arriscado. O comerciante voltou na direção da cidade pouco depois e decidi apenas continuar o seguindo.

— Ele Virgílio acha mesmo que Amália pode estar viva – Catarina falou pensativa – Nada foi descoberto nos outros reinos?

— Não – Lucíola respondeu – O informante disse que ninguém teve notícias de uma mulher com a descrição de Amália perdida em qualquer lugar.

— Ninguém some desse jeito, majestade – Delano falou – Acho que levar um ataque de lobos em conta pode ser mais real do que pensamos. Não seria a primeira vez que acontece.

— De fato se a plebeia estivesse viva e por perto já teria aparecido, ou sido morta mesmo fugindo dos guardas. Tem certeza que não encontrou mais nada quando limpou o local? – Perguntou a Delano.

— Sim. Apenas sinais de fuga, mas nenhuma outra pista. Ela deve ter fugido quando os guardas já estavam mortos. Pelo que encontrei ela deve ter ferido um deles, que foi o último a morrer. Ou talvez tenha sido ferido pelo assassino que desconhecemos.

— Essa mesma pessoa pode ter matado a plebeia, mas porque não encontramos o corpo?

— Há muitos tipos de criminosos à solta. Pode ter matado os guardas e raptado a mulher. Se ela estiver presa em algum lugar, dificilmente vamos achar. Mas acho essa hipótese improvável.

— E por que?

— Nos locais onde não havia grama no chão não havia pegadas de nenhum estranho. Para matar os guardas no lugar em que estavam, o assassino teria que pisar perto deles. Devo concluir a ordem?

— Não. Vamos adiar isso por enquanto. Virgílio é obcecado por Amália, ele tem mais chances de encontrá-la do que Afonso caso ela esteja viva. Você pode ir, Delano.

O soldado fez uma leve reverência e se retirou no exato momento em que Rodolfo apareceu no jardim.

— Bom dia, meu amor. Agora que você está finalmente livre poderia me acompanhar a alguns lugares da cidade que ainda não conhece. Ainda é importante reconquistar a simpatia do povo. Faz pouco tempo que a guerra acabou.

— Será um prazer, meu amor – ela sorriu, apesar de seu estômago revirar de irritação com a companhia irritantemente insistente de Rodolfo.

******

Afonso acordou outra vez assustado naquela manhã. Tinha sonhado com o dia em que encontrara a mandingueira na floresta e ela lhe dissera uma profecia. Mas o que o acordou na verdade foi o vento forte que fez a janela se abrir. O anel de casamento de Amália estava em cima de um dos móveis, e voou para o chão. Afonso despertou a tempo de ouvir o metal colidindo com a parede ao lado da cama.

Sentou-se e pegou a aliança. Aquelas coisas não podiam estar acontecendo por nada. Ele, Tiago, e Cássio e Selena, quando conseguiam fugir do castelo, tinham procurado em vários setores da floresta sem sequer um rasto. Cássio nada encontrara em outros reinos, e até havia voltado às ruínas de Artena uma vez. Afonso não tinha ideia de onde exatamente ficava a casa da mandingueira, mas é para lá que ele iria ao sair da ferraria no fim do dia. Sabia que Virgílio estava louco e procurando sozinho por Amália, não arriscaria que ele o seguisse.

— Tiago – Falou baixo quando o mais jovem entrou no quarto – Não me esperem essa noite. E cuidem de Levi.

— Mas aonde você vai?

— À floresta.

— Eu vou com você.

— Não há necessidade de preocupar Martinho e Constância em dobro.

— Você tem alguma pista? Encontrou minha irmã?!

— Não sei. Tenho tido sonhos... Uma coisa estranha aconteceu quando acordei.

— Essa é a aliança dela – Tiago olhou o anel dourado na mão de Afonso.

— Sim. A janela abriu sozinha e o vento a soprou para o chão.

— São sonhos. Você, como todos nós, ainda está mal com tudo isso. Como isso pode ser uma pista.

— Eu não sei. Procuramos em vários lugares da floresta, e até em outros reinos e nas ruínas de Artena Cássio foi. Eu tenho tido sonhos com Amália perdida na floresta e com a profecia que recebi da mandingueira. Eu não sei o que isso significa, mas nenhum de nós tentou encontrar a casa dela.

— Você já esteve lá?

— Não. Há apenas suposições de onde ela vive. Só alguns dos moradores mais antigos de Montemor já estiveram em sua casa. Mas é até lá que eu irei assim que eu pedir uma dispensa daqui a pouco.

— Tem certeza que vai ficar bem sozinho?

— Virgílio também está procurando por ela. Não quero que ele me siga. Se ele decidir caminhar pela cidade e der por falta de nós dois, pode suspeitar e tentar nos encontrar e nos seguir. Você continua trabalhando no comércio enquanto não recebe uma resposta da academia militar, mas nem sempre é possível ver se estou ou não na ferraria olhando de fora. Eu pedirei a Emanuel que não revele que me dispensou hoje caso ele permita.

Os dois ouviram barulho na cozinha. Martinho e Levi ainda não estavam à vista. Constância arrumava algumas roupas como fazia de vez em quando. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e os dois se aproximaram.

— Tudo bem, minha mãe?

— Sim... Eu só...

Os dois olharam para as peças de roupa que ela organizava em cima da mesa. Um dos coletes de Amália estava ali, o colete bordô que ela usava quando Afonso a conheceu. Seu coração também se apertou ao ver a peça. Tiago abraçou a mãe que começou a chorar.

— Não sai da minha cabeça sua irmã vagando sozinha e grávida em qualquer lugar. Ou pior, muito pior.

Afonso repousou a mão no ombro da sogra em consolo.

— Eu tenho novas pistas. Eu vou procurar Amália outra vez. Ainda hoje.

Constância o olhou, ainda chorando, mas um raio de esperança brilhou em seus olhos quando Afonso beijou sua testa e Tiago a abraçou mais forte. Levi e Martinho apareceram na cozinha nesse momento.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o mais velho perguntou.

— Ela está preocupada com Amália, meu pai.

— Todos nós estamos – Levi falou – Mas...

— Eu vou sair daqui a pouco, vou pedir dispensa na ferraria. Vou procurá-la em outro lugar.


	15. Marcas da guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço perdão se ainda houver alguém acompanhando pela enorme demora em atualizar essa fanfic. Simplesmente me faltou inspiração pra algumas coisas, e como não tenho Globo Play pra revisar alguns fatos da história, fica mais difícil ainda me inspirar. Mas finalmente aqui está um novo capítulo. Boa leitura! =D

\- Afonso... Já faz meses. Sua família não foi a única que perdeu um ente querido na guerra, nem a única que perdeu uma esposa e uma criança. O que aconteceu foi horrível. Mas vocês vão encontrar um jeito de lidar com isso. Só precisam de mais tempo. Uma guerra demora muito a sair das vidas de quem afetou, quando sai.

\- Posso compensar o dia de trabalho no domingo.

\- Não é isso que eu quis dizer. Você pode ir. Só não gosto de vê-lo assim por esperanças que podem ser falsas mais uma vez. Nós também perdemos pessoas aqui em Montemor. Também pensamos nelas todos os dias, e acho que alguns de nós nunca vão parar de procurar. Se você é uma dessas pessoas, só posso lhe desejar boa sorte.

\- Obrigado, meu amigo – respondeu apertando a mão de Emanuel e trocando um leve sorriso com o patrão.

******

\- Afonso!!

O ferreiro fez o cavalo parar e se virar quando reconheceu a voz de Cássio. Ele estava correndo em sua direção, seu cavalo parado um pouco atrás.

\- Ainda bem que o alcancei a tempo – falou ofegante.

\- Cássio...? Como soube que estou aqui?

\- Eu vi você saindo da ferraria quando o comércio ainda estava vazio. E deduzi do que se tratava. Você precisa saber de algo.

\- O que você descobriu?! – Perguntou descendo do cavalo para encarar o amigo

\- A casa da mandingueira. Eu ainda não tenho pistas, mas me lembro de uma vez ter ouvido sua avó falar de um povo antigo que vivia numa região profunda da floresta, longe da trilha dos viajantes, por isso dificilmente eram achados. Hoje... Ainda tem uma pessoa desse povo viva.

\- A mandingueira... – deduziu.

\- Isso! – Cássio assentiu com a cabeça para reforçar seu ponto.

\- De que lado da trilha?

\- Não sei. Mas deve ser o lado oposto ao da cidade, o que leva na direção do mar, porque ninguém nunca viu qualquer pessoa morando do lado de cá. E ouvi histórias de algumas pessoas, que adentraram a floresta pra colher lenha ou outras coisas, e avistaram alguém andando entre as árvores mais distantes. Dizem não saberem se tratava de um homem ou uma mulher, mas os fios de cabelo pareciam fogo. Alguns estão com medo, dizem ser mais uma bruxa na floresta. Outros acham que são espíritos. Mas...

\- Amália!

\- Foi exatamente o que pensei!

\- Mas porque ela não viria até a cidade?

\- Talvez ela tenha visto Virgílio na floresta. Se for mesmo ela... Se ela for a mulher que eu vi naquele dia... Pode estar com medo. Provavelmente ela nem sabe que a guerra acabou. E se for ela, está explicado porque não temos sequer uma pista em lugar algum.

Afonso respirou fundo e Cássio se preocupou com as consequências de suas revelações.

\- Escute – pediu ao amigo – Eu não quero que você se encha de esperanças pra elas caírem por terra de novo. Eu contei isso porque são boas informações. Mesmo se não for ela, se você chegar à casa da Mandingueira, ainda poderá perguntar se ela sabe de algo. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai ajudar.

\- Obrigado, Cássio.

Os dois se abraçaram e voltaram a montar os cavalos, seguindo em direções opostas. Afonso adentrou a floresta rapidamente, desejando se manter o menos visível possível a longa distância, e torcendo para não se deparar com nenhum encontro indesejável e inconveniente, especialmente se fosse Virgílio.

Enquanto percorria o local, lembranças iam e vinham e lhe causavam dor tanto quanto o faziam suspirar de alegria. Amália deveria estar em casa, segura e confortável, sendo cuidada e criando as lembranças mais felizes que eles pudessem lhe oferecer de sua gravidez, por mais que ela não se lembrasse dele. A possibilidade de ter essa esperança estilhaçada mais uma vez era terrivelmente dolorosa, por isso Afonso afastou tais pensamentos e tentou se focar em localizar a casa da mandingueira enquanto avançava cada vez mais para o interior da floresta.

Era em momentos como esse que percebia que a floresta era mais extensa do que aparentava vista de longe ou em suas lembranças, e que não era à toa que às vezes levasse um dia inteiro para ir de Montemor à Artena ou o caminho contrário.

Lembranças da guerra voltaram a sua mente quando pensou nos caminhos dentro da floresta. Quantas pessoas haviam tentado fugir por ela, quantas tinham conseguido, e quantas nunca voltariam, as que haviam encontrado, nem todas vivas, e as que pareciam ter sumido para sempre... Tudo por puro orgulho e ganância desnecessários do rei incompetente e frio que seu irmão se tornara. Até mesmo Amália e o rei Augusto tinham se perdido.

O passado voltou a confundir seu coração, e Afonso não conseguiu evitar pensar o que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse desistido do trono. Se a guerra teria deixado de existir, se Amália estaria segura e bem, ainda que longe dele. Outro lugar em sua cabeça dizia que não adiantaria. Ninguém sabia quem tinha cometido o atentado contra o rei Augusto. Catarina ainda poderia ter declarado guerra a quem quer que fosse por isso caso a briga de Rodolfo com o rei não o transformasse em suspeito. E todos seriam envolvidos da mesma forma.

\- Por que ela saiu de casa naquele dia...?

Sabia que a pergunta era estúpida. A força de vontade de Amália era algo imbatível. Mesmo grávida e na iminência de uma guerra era claro para todos eles que ela continuaria trabalhando até o último instante que fosse possível. E isso era uma das coisas que a fazia ser a mulher por quem ele se apaixonou. Nunca poderia culpá-la. Ou Diana. A feirante ainda se culpava pelo ocorrido, e Afonso não fora o único a encontrá-la chorando sozinha em algum lugar por Amália ter desaparecido.

\- E se está aqui... Por que não voltou? Onde está? Como estás se protegendo, meu amor?

Ninguém que relatara as aparições da pessoa estranha na floresta soubera discernir se tratava-se de homem ou mulher, e isso o assustava. A essa altura a gestação devia ser perceptível, mas ninguém percebera. Os relatos diziam que a pessoa se escondia por baixo de uma capa. Se agarrou à esperança de que essa fosse a explicação. A capa podia esconder.

As palavras de advertência e preocupação de Cássio e Emanuel ecoaram em sua cabeça. Lembrava-se bem do que tinham dito, e sabia que estavam completamente certos, mas era impossível... Era impossível que seu coração ignorasse a esperança que sentia. Em algum lugar gritava que tinha que ser Amália, que ela ainda carregava o bebê que tanto esperavam, e que não aceitaria nada diferente disso.

\- Mas será o que for – falou para si mesmo – Isso é algo que eu não posso escolher, mesmo se quiser com todas as minhas forças.

Queria acelerar o cavalo para adentrar mais rápido a floresta, mas estava indo lentamente, verificando cada canto que seus olhos conseguiam alcançar, não querendo perder nenhuma evidência de vida ali. Por mais que fosse cedo, nesse passo acabaria levando até o dia seguinte para atravessar a trilha dos viajantes, mas não tinha importância. Ele chegaria até lá cedo ou tarde, e havia se preparado para isso. Montar um acampamento não seria um problema. Seu cavalo também precisaria descansar em algum ponto. Tudo que esperava é que não precisasse lidar com o azar de se deparar com lobos, especialmente à noite.

******

\- Acha que Virgílio pode a estar traindo?

\- Eu não sei, Lucíola... – Catarina respondeu enquanto as duas tentavam passar despercebidas no grande jardim do castelo – Ele não age como se estivesse. Parece tão desesperado quanto Afonso pelo sumiço de Amália. Mas Virgílio é frio o suficiente pra conseguir fingir tão bem quanto fingiu quando fechamos sua loja. Não vou descartar a possibilidade até ter certeza. Por enquanto... Vamos deixar que ele sirva como um bom cão de caça, e continue procurando por Amália por nós.

\- Majestade... Vale mesmo a pena? Ela já sumiu há muito tempo. Se estivesse viva já teria voltado. E se alguém a prendeu...

\- Amália não é boba, Lucíola. Ela conseguiu fugir de todos os nossos guardas, se vivos ou mortos não sabemos, mas eu dei ordens de que a prendessem bem e a nocauteassem, e ainda assim ela conseguiu escapar. Ao menos é o que Delano acha. Alguém pode sim ter interceptado a carruagem na floresta, ou tê-la encontrado depois que os guardas foram mortos, ou até tê-los matado... E levado Amália em seguida. Mas não vou parar até ter certeza. Ela é um problema que quero eliminar de uma vez por todas. Isso manterá as portas abertas pra tudo que desejo fazer.

\- Se descobrirmos que alguém a prendeu vamos busca-la e matá-la? – A dama de companhia perguntou no mesmo tom sussurrado, olhando em volta para se certificar que estavam realmente sozinhas.

\- Se descobrirmos onde ela está... Simular um acidente não seria difícil. Uma flecha perdida, uma cobra venenosa, algo envenenado que pudesse passar a impressão de uma doença... Meios não faltariam pra isso.

Lucíola arregalou os olhos enquanto a princesa não estava olhando, um tanto aterrorizada com a capacidade da jovem em planejar e cometer tais atrocidades, ainda que ela própria também não se importasse com o destino de Amália. Mas era apenas a dama de companhia da princesa, e seu destino era segui-la.

\- E depois?

\- Depois vem o melhor... E a parte mais estratégica disso tudo. Encontrar uma forma convincente de destituir Rodolfo e substituí-lo por Afonso. Assim teremos reinos prósperos e unificados. Rodolfo é tão patético como governante como é quanto companhia, destruirá Montemor se continuar aqui por muito tempo. Afonso é que foi preparado para isso desde sua infância, ele sabe o que fazer pra cuidar do reino e de seu povo.

Lucíola sabia que Catarina também pouco se importava com o povo, estava pensando em sua própria imagem. Ela poderia se favorecer enquanto Rodolfo fazia o contrário por si mesmo, mas em algum momento todos perderiam a paciência, e seria nesse momento que precisariam de Afonso.

\- Acha que Afonso aceitaria voltar ao trono com Amália morta? E depois de tudo que houve na guerra?

\- Por mais honrado e altruísta que ele seja, não aguentará ver o povo de sua terra sofrendo, ainda mais sabendo que tudo isso começou porque ele abdicou do trono. Em algum momento ninguém mais vai aguentar Rodolfo, e ele terá que voltar, mesmo se for pela pressão dos plebeus. Ou nem que seja pra proteger a honra de sua amada Amália. Um homem como Afonso não gostaria que todos a culpassem por isso, esteja ela viva ou morta. E espero que morta. Assim será muito mais fácil e rápido.

\- E Virgílio? Se decidir entregar o que sabe quando não precisarmos mais dele? Ou se Amália...

\- Vamos manter o plano original pra ele também. A vida dele dura até quando eu quiser.


	16. Brincando com lobos

Brice observava enquanto Afonso passava por entre as árvores. A noite já caía, e a bruxa estava acomodada em um dos galhos de uma das árvores maiores, onde não podia ser vista por viajantes desatentos.

\- Está sendo um bom passatempo, Afonso – murmurou para si mesma com um meio sorriso.

O ferreiro buscava um local seguro para montar acampamento, tentando ouvir atentamente através da floresta, provavelmente buscando algum sinal da presença de lobos. Os animais não viriam, não com ela escondida nas sombras bem ali. E ainda que viessem, dificilmente atacariam o príncipe. Lobos eram animais tão mal julgados pelas pessoas quanto as bruxas como ela, e não atacavam de graças como tantos pensavam. Eles podiam sentir, eles sabiam, melhor do que ela ou qualquer humano, quem era ou não digno de confiança.

Se alguém a visse agora talvez passasse a errônea impressão de estar preocupada com a vida de Amália e Afonso, mas estava apenas se divertindo observando o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. E se ela estivesse certa, se seus futuros temores se concretizassem um dia, ter Amália viva poderia lhe ser útil. Ela era uma humana notavelmente diferente de todas as outras, e as pessoas sempre temem o que é diferente delas e que não podem entender ou alcançar. Em determinadas situações, Brice e outras bruxas e renegados poderiam facilmente desviar o alvo de si mesmos para alguém como Amália, e nem precisariam planejar para que isso acontecesse.

Passados vários minutos sem qualquer sinal ou som que indicasse a presença de lobos, Afonso decidiu montar acampamento ali, não precisando de muito para isso. Fez uma fogueira numa clareira entre as árvores, onde provavelmente estaria mais seguro que em locais mais abertos, procurou deixar seu cavalo o mais protegido possível, e improvisou um lugar para dormir no chão, ficando sentado e pensativo em frente à fogueira até anoitecer.

Brice sabia que Amália estava viva, embora não tivesse visto nada que provasse isso, preferira não tocar no assunto com Selena para evitar perguntas irritantes, e porque suas intenções naquele dia não tinham realmente passado de se aproveitar dos guardas desavisados para conseguir energia vital. Ela não verificou se havia alguém na carruagem, mas ouvira o último guarda que matou gritar, e o vira ferido em seguida. Se Amália lhe fizera aquilo, ela foi esperta, furtiva, e fugiu silenciosamente. Brice não se importara em verificar, estava concentrada demais em seu objetivo para isso, e aquela feirante não era da sua conta. Estava aqui agora apenas por curiosidade. Em algum momento em breve Afonso provavelmente a encontraria, se não seguisse para o lado errado.

Talvez Amália estivesse sozinha em algum lugar, talvez estivesse com a mulher que vivia sozinha na floresta, como última remanescente daquele povo antigo do reino, tinha certeza que ela acolheria e ajudaria quase qualquer criatura perdida que encontrasse. Brice não tinha interesse nela, e nem de lhe fazer mal, por mais capacidade que tivesse para isso se julgasse necessário. A velha mulher vivia pacificamente sem fazer mal a um inseto sequer, e Brice acreditava que ela não faria mal algum nem mesmo a pessoas como ela, pelo contrário. Poderia servir como mais um escudo. Portanto não havia motivos para entrar em conflito.

Com pouco mais de uma hora o príncipe alimentou seu cavalo e brincou um pouco com o animal, conversando com ele gentilmente, em seguida se recolhendo para dormir. Brice bocejou e decidiu se retirar, quanto menos soubesse menos Selena teria a questioná-la, ou talvez fosse melhor ter logo uma prova de que a tal Amália estava bem e não tinha nada a ver com essa história, deixaria sua curiosidade decidir. Se Amália fosse encontrada, logo não só ela, mas todos saberiam. Caminhou silenciosamente pelo caminho de onde viera, se deparando com alguns lobos por entre as árvores, que nada fizeram além de encará-la com curiosidade ou se assustar e correr para longe.

No acampamento improvisado, Afonso sentiu algo estranho de repente, erguendo-se para observar o entorno da clareira, sentindo-se observado. Olhou para seu cavalo, que continuava calmo, apurou os ouvidos, mas não escutou nada além do som do vento e de algumas corujas ao longe. Não pretendia dormir muito, apenas o suficiente. Se possível acordaria antes do sol para retomar sua busca por Amália.

O sonho voltou a seus pensamentos, e lembrar de sua amada chorando sozinha em algum lugar desconhecido da floresta quase levou o sono embora. Lembrar do bebê quase tirou seu fôlego, mas lembrando-se dos ensinamentos de sua avó, obrigou seu coração a se acalmar e sua cabeça a pensar racionalmente.

\- Algumas horas... Somente algumas horas de descanso, e seguirei atrás dela – disse para si mesmo, voltando a se acomodar debaixo das cobertas e fechar os olhos.

******

\- Eu sei que você está aí! – Virgílio gritou para o nada na entrada da floresta.

Ainda era muito cedo, tão cedo que ainda estava escuro, não havia qualquer pessoa no comércio da cidade, e tivera o cuidado de procurar um ponto distante da feira.

\- Apareça! Eu sei que você sabe alguma coisa!

Virgílio começava a perder a cabeça novamente quando se virou e viu Brice o observando em silêncio, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

\- Para que a gritaria? Ainda é cedo e a cidade está em silêncio. Pude ouvir até seus passos o trazendo até aqui.

\- Como sabia que eu viria?

\- Senti.

\- Eu sei que você sabe... Você sabe alguma coisa! Sabe o que aconteceu com ela! Você sabe...

Brice permaneceu em silêncio fitando o homem transtornado por mais alguns instantes.

\- Nem os mais sábios sabem de tudo.

\- Nós fizemos um acordo.

\- Fizemos. E eu o cumpri. Apaguei a memória de Amália como me pediu. Está feito.

\- Mas e agora...? Ela desapareceu! Todos a dão como um dos mortos da guerra.

\- Muitos de fato morreram, Virgílio, e sobre isso nem mesmo eu posso fazer qualquer coisa.

\- Mas foi capaz de tirar a vida do filho dela e de Afonso.

\- Nem toda consequência pode ser prevista. E não vejo porque você teria a reclamar.

Virgílio ficou em silêncio novamente, parecendo mais nervoso e fora de si a cada segundo.

\- Então me faz esquecer! Apaga a minha memória! – Ele implorou, jogando-se aos pés da bruxa e segurando o tecido de sua saia, enquanto a encarava com desespero.

Brice o encarou profundamente, enquanto tinha aquela sensação outra vez. Amália estava viva. Mas Virgílio não precisava saber disso, não havia necessidade de deixa-lo mais insano e impulsivo com essa informação agora. Se ele chamasse a atenção de alguém sobre sua existência, ela e Selena poderiam ser ameaçadas.

\- Eu não posso.

\- Por que não?! Eu posso lhe pagar mais!

\- Isso não vem ao caso agora. Eu não posso fazer isso... Por que sua história com a Amália ainda não acabou.

Virgílio ficou mudo e a encarou com olhos arregalados enquanto absorvia a informação.

\- Disse que não sabia.

\- E não sei. Uma pessoa não precisa estar viva pra que a vida dela continue entrelaçada com a de alguém. Isso é tudo que eu sei agora, o resto é por conta do tempo.

Virgílio ficou sem palavras outra vez enquanto sentimentos divergentes se misturavam em seus olhos e agitavam sua alma. Ele perdeu a força que o sustentava e segurou mais firme nas vestes de Brice enquanto chorava com o rosto escondido ali. A bruxa sentiu pena e o consolou repousando uma das mãos em seu cabelo.

******

Afonso despertou com o som de algumas corujas se recolhendo na iminência do raiar do dia. Ainda estava escuro, mas podia ver que o azul do céu noturno começava a clarear. Sentou-se e esfregou os olhos, vendo que a fogueira diminuira de tamanho, mas uma chama ainda iluminava o local. Seu cavalo estava acordado, mordiscando o gramado e balançando a cauda calmamente.

Se preparou para o dia e recolheu o acampamento improvisado, esperando que o céu clareasse um pouco mais para que pudesse ver através da floresta e apagar a fogueira. Jogou água sobre as cinzas para esfriá-las e as escondeu nos arbustos misturando-as com terra e folhas. Se Virgílio estava de fato procurando Amália pela floresta, Afonso não queria correr o risco de deixar pistas para ser seguido. A sensação de ter sido observado na noite passada voltou, e ele preocupou-se.

\- Melhor me apressar.

O ferreiro montou em seu cavalo e cuidadosamente seguiu seu caminho, enquanto o céu clareava mais a cada minuto.

******

Amália saiu sozinha para colher ervas após o nascer do sol, enquanto a mandingueira se ocupada de outras tarefas. Estava ali há tempo suficiente para assimilar o quão solitária realmente era a vida da velha mulher, e que ninguém apareceria ali, mesmo com uma guerra acontecendo entre reinos. Não era tão longe da trilha dos viajantes, mas não era perto o suficiente para que alguém se interessasse em realmente procurar.

Já estava concentrada em sua tarefa quando o som de alguma coisa pisando nas folhas secas do chão chegou a seus ouvidos. Amália congelou e lentamente olhou em volta, puxando melhor a capa sobre a cabeça a fim de esconder sua aparência. Olhou o mais longe que podia em todas as direções, não sabendo se podia ficar aliviada ou mais preocupada ao não ver nada. Tomou um susto ao olhar para o lado e ver um filhote fuçando as ervas em sua cesta, e sentou-se onde antes estava ajoelhada, respirando fundo e levando uma mão ao coração acelerado.

Podia parecer apenas um filhote de cachorro, mas ela sabia que não era. O pequeno tinha o pelo branco com uma leve tonalidade de vermelho do focinho às costas, seus olhos eram azuis, e provavelmente tinha menos de dois meses de vida. Olhou em volta em busca da mãe do lobinho, sendo interrompida quando o pequeno emitiu um ruído brincalhão e pulou para ela pedindo para brincar. Amália sorriu, apesar do risco imenso que estava correndo junto com seu bebê, e acariciou a cabeça do filhote, que mordiscou sua mão, não sendo capaz de machucá-la ainda com dentes tão pequenos. Imaginou como seria se ela contasse essa história a sua família. Ela estava brincando com um lobo! Um lobo! Ainda que filhote.

Seu alerta de perigo reacendeu quando o som de um rosnado mais grave invadiu o lugar, e o lobinho levantou a cabeça, erguendo as pequenas orelhas e saltitando com alegria na direção de uma grande loba cinzenta que encarava Amália a cerca de cinco metros de distância. Nem o maior cachorro que ela vira na vida alcançara aquele tamanho, e nem o mais feroz tinha aquele olhar penetrante que parecia atravessar sua alma, e nesse momento todas as sensações que se podia ter derivadas do medo a atingiram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para fins de curiosidade, o lobo da imagem é um macho. Infelizmente não encontrei imagens de fêmeas com a descrição que eu queria pra história. Mas de qualquer forma, é uma imagem meramente ilustrativa. E como informado nesse capítulo, vários estudos e testes já comprovaram que lobos de fato não atacam humanos gratuitamente. Isso apenas ocorre em casos que detectem ameaça, ou se por uma infeliz coincidência uma pessoa se deparar com um lobo infectado pelo vírus da raiva, o que se tornou bem menos comum depois do desenvolvimento da vacina. Os lobos não são hospedeiros e portadores oficiais da raiva, mas podem adquiri-la através do contato com outros animais, sejam selvagens ou domésticos.


	17. Eu te amo

A plebeia sentiu o bebê chutar, e instintivamente levou a mão ao local onde sentiu o movimento, não sabendo se queria tranquilizar o bebê ou a si mesma.

Amália pegou sua cesta e levantou o mais lentamente que era possível, evitando olhar nos olhos cor de âmbar do animal. Mesmo assim a loba rosnou mais alto quando o filhote finalmente chegou a seus pés, e emitiu outro ruído que até parecia um latido. Amália recuou alguns passos quando o pelo da loba se eriçou, e ela abaixou a cabeça e ergueu os ombros em sinal de ameaça. Escaparia se corresse? Ou era melhor arriscar esperar que os dois fossem embora?

Continuou andando de costas, não se atrevendo a baixar sua guarda, mas então a cena se tornou estranha. Ainda que ela avançasse, os dois lobos não saíam do lugar. O filhote que poucos minutos atrás brincara feliz com ela, agora estava sentado embaixo de sua mãe, com as orelhas caídas e um olhar amedrontado. Somente quando se atreveu a encarar a mãe de novo, Amália viu que a loba rosnava não para ela, mas para alguma coisa ou alguém mais além entre as árvores, atrás dela! As lembranças de Virgílio naquele dia a amedrontaram ainda mais, e sentiu-se encurralada, procurando rotas de fuga pelos lados.

Olhou para trás, preparando-se para correr em outra direção, mas não havia ninguém. Seus olhos continuaram rastreando a floresta, não conseguindo ver nada de anormal. De repente o rosnado da loba diminuiu e Amália olhou para onde estava antes, vendo-a rosnar agora para o lado, e depois para trás, virando-se e andando de costas com seu filhote na direção de Amália. A plebeia recuou mais alguns passos enquanto pouco a pouco o animal se acalmou até parecer um simples cão inofensivo, e virou-se para encará-la. Seus olhos eram tão penetrantes e de um laranja tão vivo que poderiam facilmente hipnotiza-la. E talvez tivesse acontecido exatamente isso, pois seus pés travaram no chão quando a loba andou em sua direção e o filhote correu novamente para Amália, saltitando em seus pés para brincar de novo.

Sua respiração descompassou e tudo que pode pensar foi em como ela poderia morrer aqui sozinha com seu bebê agora, sem que sua família jamais soubesse, sem que Afonso nunca a encontrasse e nunca descobrisse que ela recuperou a memória. Mas tamanha foi sua surpresa quando a loba abaixou brevemente as orelhas em sinal de simpatia, e fuçou gentilmente sua barriga de cinco meses, já evidente.

Amália respirou fundo e relaxou, finalmente soltando as mãos ao lado do corpo, embora ainda estivesse tremendo, e deixando que a loba a observasse enquanto ela cuidadosamente se abaixava para brincar com o filhote, sem perceber uma mulher que trajava um longo vestido bordô escapando por entre a vegetação, na direção em que a loba estava rosnando minutos atrás. Tão de repente quanto tinha aparecido, ela começou a se afastar, olhando para trás para que o filhote a seguisse. Amália levantou-se, vendo os dois desaparecerem em algum lugar da floresta.

\- Amália!

Ela se virou para ver a mandingueira olhando em sua direção. Desde quando ela estava ali? A plebeia não a culpava por não tentar ajudar caso tivesse visto a cena. Que chances ela também poderia ter se fosse atacada?

\- Alguém está a caminho por você, mas o perigo também cresce. Felizmente você tem muita proteção.

\- A senhora viu?

\- Acabei de chegar, mas vi o suficiente. Esses animais são tão mal vistos pelas pessoas quanto qualquer um que seja diferente delas. Não atacam por nada como costumam dizer, mas de fato havia algo ruim por perto. Eles a protegeram.

\- E o que ou quem seria?

\- Alguém com muitas sombras. É melhor nos recolhermos por hora, ainda que o perigo já tenha passado.

A plebeia assentiu, olhando em volta enquanto seguia a mandingueira de volta para a casa.

******

Brice sorria enquanto observava de longe as duas mulheres voltando pelo caminho de onde tinham vindo. Sua curiosidade tinha vencido dessa vez, e fora divertido brincar com Amália e com os lobos. Isso provava sua inocência, e evitava mais perguntas inconvenientes vindas de Selena.

Finalmente satisfeita, decidiu que era hora de se retirar e voltar a sua casa escondida em outro ponto da floresta.

******

Afonso assustou-se quando o cavalo relinchou e se ergueu nas patas traseiras de repente.

\- Shh... – sussurrou acariciando o pescoço do animal para acalmá-lo.

Mesmo após voltar ao normal o cavalo recusou-se a prosseguir e continuou arfando em nervosismo. Teria se machucado durante a noite sem que Afonso tivesse percebido? O ferreiro estava prestes a desmontar quando um enorme lobo cinzento, carregando um filhote na boca, passou correndo alguns metros à frente dos dois, como se fugisse de alguma coisa na floresta. O cavalo voltou a se empinar e relinchar, e Afonso temeu que isso atraísse os predadores, mas não aconteceu. O que poderia haver ali de mais perigoso que os lobos? Ladrões? Caçadores? Fogo? Não havia fumaça à vista. Podia ser qualquer coisa. E Amália podia estar em qualquer lugar.

\- Amália!

Tão logo conseguiu acalmar seu cavalo, o fez avançar seguir em frente. Poucos metros à frente as árvores começaram a diminuir, e na terra que podia ser vista entre as folhas caídas no chão e a grama, era possível ver as marcas das patas do lobo. Afonso desmontou do cavalo, segurando o animal pelas rédeas, quando as pegadas começaram a sumir entre a folhagem do chão.

\- Acabam aqui...?

Procurou por mais rastros no chão, pensando em como seria útil ter um cão farejador agora. Eles não eram comuns em Montemor, mas sabia que existiam pessoas capazes de treiná-los para isso. Não sabia como reconstituir os passos do lobo o ajudaria a achar Amália, mas se algo relevante acontecera por perto, podia indicar presença humana.

Quase desistiu da busca quando a grama no chão começou a diminuir e pegadas bem menores podiam ser vistas junto às grandes pegadas do lobo, ou loba, essas menos profundas, indicando que no momento em que foram feitas os animais não estavam com pressa, e era seguro o suficiente para que o filhote circulasse pelo local.

\- O que aconteceu aqui pra assustar um lobo?

Afonso deu mais alguns passos, abaixando-se quando viu novas marcas no chão, e podia jurar que seu coração parou por um instante, e depois disparou num ritmo capaz de atordoá-lo, de esperança e medo ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu sabia... - sussurrou - Eu sabia...

Tinha todas as chances de estar sendo enganado por seu desespero ou suas memórias, ou de estar perdendo a cabeça, mas no fundo tinha certeza. Eram as marcas das botas de Amália. O mesmo par que ela estava usando quando sumiu. Sabia disso porque era o único que estava faltando entre seus pertences. E eram pegadas recentes! Tão recentes quanto as dos lobos.

\- Amália...

Sua cabeça disparou inúmeras teorias de onde ela estaria agora, algumas nada felizes... Mas então raciocinou, se por medo ou dedução não soube dizer. Não havia nenhum rastro de sangue no chão, nem no pelo dos lobos quando os viu. Procurou melhor e viu que até mesmo havia a marca de um cesto no chão. Mas não havia continuidade das pegadas, a grama tomava novamente o caminho em volta. Afonso apenas podia ver que uma das marcas seguira para uma determinada direção, desaparecendo nas folhas. Não aprecia ter sido feita com força ou pressa, então provavelmente ela não fora embora fugindo. Talvez as pegadas dos lobos estarem perto das dela fosse apenas uma coincidência. Talvez eles a tivessem farejado, mas ao chegar já não encontraram nada, ou encontraram outra coisa, talvez o que os tivesse feito fugir e também já estava mais ali.

Levantou-se e tentou respirar, dando tempo para sua mente e seu coração recuperarem o ritmo normal. Pensou em gritar por ela, mas se houvesse mesmo algum perigo invisível, notado apenas pelos lobos, e Amália estivesse por perto, não poderia atrair o risco até ela?

Tomou outra respiração profunda, se forçando a manter o silêncio. Quando decidiu que já estava bem o suficiente, montou novamente no cavalo e seguiu a provável direção das pegadas escondidas pela grama, não notando a segunda trilha de calçados diferentes ainda mais escondida nas folhas em volta.

******

Amália passou pela porta, desejando sentir um pouco a brisa suave da floresta enquanto a mandingueira se ocupava de seus estudos e afazeres diários dentro da casa, não percebendo quando a mulher mais velha sentou-se e jogou seus búzios em cima da pequena mesa onde lia o futuro para as pessoas, e sorriu, lançando um olhar para a plebeia do lado de fora. Mas nada disse. Ela descobria sozinha. O perigo ainda rondava a vida de Amália, e agora finalmente ela teria um caminho seguro de volta para casa.

A plebeia andou alguns passos adiante, não querendo se afastar muito por hora pós o incidente estranho com os lobos. Seus pensamentos vagaram por entre a vista das árvores e voltaram ao ocorrido. Sorriu ao se lembrar. Fora adorável brincar com o filhote, e arriscaria dizer que _talvez_ também pudesse brincar com a mãe se tivessem tido mais tempo para que a loba confiasse nela, se não houvesse algum perigo oculto por perto. Essa seria uma daquelas histórias que Amália adoraria contar até para seus netos. De repente ela começava a imaginar e entender porque algumas pessoas que viviam isoladas gostavam de viver na companhia de animais, mesmo que fossem selvagens e supostamente perigosos. Aquele único instante lhe mostrou mais gentileza por parte deles do que algumas pessoas conseguiam demonstrar em muito mais tempo de convivência. Talvez sua condição materna estivesse deixando seu coração mais sensível aos outros seres vivos, ou talvez fosse algo que somente descobrira agora, mas o passar do tempo lhe responderia isso.

\- Quando vai ser seguro voltar pra casa...? Se ela ainda existir? – Murmurou para si mesma.

O som distante de cascos batendo no chão se infiltraram em seus devaneios, e de repente Amália entrou em alerta novamente, recuando alguns passos e olhando em volta, automaticamente protegendo a barriga com as mãos.

O barulho ficou mais suave, apesar de mais alto, conforme o cavalo se aproximava, e a essa altura Amália estava pronta para correr ou lutar se preciso, mas a visão que teve a paralisou onde estava. O coração disparou e o ar faltou por um instante, obrigando-a a respirar fundo. Sentiu o corpo enfraquecer e suas pernas se dobrarem, felizmente em tempo suficiente para Afonso desmontar do cavalo e correr até ela, a envolvendo antes que encontrasse o chão.

O ferreiro se abaixou devagar, até os dois estarem sentados no chão de terra. Amália sentiu todos os seus músculos perderem a força e fechou os olhos quando as lágrimas vieram. Enterrou o rosto no peito dele quando Afonso a abraçou com mais força e beijou seus cabelos.

\- Shh... – ele lhe disse baixinho – Estou aqui.

Amália o sentiu estremecer quando ele também começou a chorar, e finalmente seu corpo encontrou forças para se mover novamente, também envolvendo Afonso e o apertando contra ela. Ele se perguntou se o choro significava que suas memórias estavam de volta, e a resposta veio em seguida. Poderia não significar nada, ela sabia seu nome mesmo depois de perder a memória... Mas não havia dúvidas na forma como ela pronunciou.

\- Afonso...

O guerreiro chorou mais e a abraçou mais forte. Sentir o corpo dela contra o dele, tendo a certeza de que não só ela, mas seu filho estava vivo, era tudo que ele podia desejar agora.

\- Eu te amo – sussurrou para ela – Eu te amo.

Amália assentiu e também o apertou mais forte, deixando que as lágrimas viessem até se livrar de todo o peso que tinha carregado desde o início da guerra.


	18. Esperança

\- Eu te amo – Afonso repetiu, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos ruivos num afago suave.

Ele a abraçou até que ela se acalmasse e o choro de ambos desaparecesse, sentindo o coração se agitar pela ansiedade de conversar com ela.

\- Meu amor – Amália sorriu, finalmente o encarando.

Afonso respirou fundo quando o peito apertou ao ouvi-la chama-lo assim novamente, e sorriu de volta, não deixando-a dizer mais nada quando uniu seus lábios aos dela, num beijo tão demorado e profundo quanto o primeiro que eles deram. E o mundo se dissolveu, a floresta, a casa da mandingueira, as lembranças, a guerra, como se estar ali com ela agora fosse a única razão para os dois existirem.

Afonso deslizou uma das mãos para a barriga da amada, e Amália fez o mesmo, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele ali enquanto ainda se beijavam. Afonso suspirou no beijo ao sentir o bebê se mover contra sua mão, e aproveitou o momento para se afastarem e respirar, ou ele poderia facilmente chorar de novo.

\- Amália... – sussurrou com um sorriso, descobrindo a sensação de chamá-la olhando em seus olhos outra vez.

\- Meu amor – ela repetiu, também sorrindo, e Afonso beijou demoradamente sua testa.

\- Como eu esperei por esse momento... Como eu esperei...

\- E eu.

\- Você lembra... – o ferreiro sorriu, sentindo seus olhos umedecerem novamente e acariciando o rosto da plebeia com uma das mãos – Você lembrou de tudo.

Amália riu e assentiu, permitindo que seus lábios se unissem novamente. E jamais ela interromperia esse beijo também se não precisassem respirar, se não precisassem conversar.

\- Vamos... – ele sussurrou – Vamos levantar.

Ela assentiu, deixando que ele levantasse e a levasse junto, parando para encará-la por um momento, buscando a certeza de que ela estava bem, e só então percebendo que ela usava suas próprias roupas, mas sem o colete, e seu cabelo estava adornado com um trançado novo que ele ainda não tinha visto. Afonso olhou para onde a saia se ajustava em volta da gravidez já evidente, felizmente a esse ponto ainda servia bem sem pressionar o local e arriscar machucar o bebê ou a própria Amália, essa seria uma das coisas que precisariam resolver ao voltar para casa. Afonso não resistiu se ajoelhar na frente dela para beijar sua barriga, e sentiu Amália entrelaçar os dedos da mão livre em seu cabelo, a outra estava entrelaçada com a dele. A plebeia estava sorrindo quando ele levantou e a beijou mais uma vez.

\- Nosso bebê...

\- Está bem – Amália respondeu antes que ele terminasse a frase – Vamos entrar. Não acho que a mandingueira se importará de conversarmos lá dentro.

\- Foi ela que encontrou você?

\- Foi.

\- É bem vindo para ficar – ouviram a voz da mandingueira da porta da casa, alguns metros atrás deles – Vocês dois têm muito a pôr em dia. E estão seguros aqui. Amália está bem, mas deve finalmente retornar com você.

\- Muito obrigado! Por acolher Amália. E nosso filho.

A mulher sorriu e acenou com a cabeça em assentimento, indicando um local onde Afonso poderia deixar seu cavalo, já com água e alimento para o animal. Então sua mente começou a trabalhar. Ela sabia que ele viria. Então devia ter motivos para Amália ter estado ali todo esse tempo sem que tentassem avisar a ninguém, ao menos ele acreditava que fora assim. Após acomodar bem seu cavalo, os dois entraram e seguiram para conversar no local onde Amália dormia, enquanto a mandingueira se ocupava de seus afazeres diários em outro lugar da casa.

Os dois sentaram-se na cama e por um longo instante apenas se olharam. Afonso beijou sua testa e entrelaçaram seus dedos com força.

\- Esse tempo todo você estava aqui?!

Ela assentiu, secando as lágrimas com uma das mãos.

\- Cássio me falou da possibilidade depois de ver alguém na floresta, mas... Depois de procurarmos tanto achei que me frustraria novamente.

\- Cássio? Era ele?

\- Então era mesmo você?

\- Eu vi Virgílio... Ele esteve aqui dias atrás. Não sei se chegou a me ver, mas... Não fiquei pra esperar que me encontrasse. Ouvi um cavalo se aproximando e achei melhor ir embora.

\- Era Cássio.

Amália ficou em silêncio por um tempo, pensando nas implicações de ter esperado por Cássio e não ter fugido, se soubesse que era ele, ou se não temesse tanto ser encontrada por Virgílio.

\- Depois que eu fugi passei algum tempo na floresta, perdida além da trilha dos viajantes, rezando pra não ser encontrada pelos lobos. Dava pra ouvir os uivos. Pela manhã a mandingueira me encontrou.

Afonso se desligou da conversa por um segundo. Agora seus sonhos faziam sentido!

\- Fugiu? De quem, Amália? Os lobos chegaram a você?!

\- Eu não sei. Eu acordei presa numa carruagem escura, me lembrando de tudo. A primeira coisa em que pensei foi o bebê. Mas eu não parecia ferida, a única dor foi da pancada que levei na cabeça quando o tumulto na feira começou... – Amália parou de falar de repente – Afonso... Onde está Diana?!

\- Diana está bem. Se machucou um pouco, mas está bem. Quando conseguimos nos encontrar no fim do conflito, depois de horas e muitos danos, ela chegou desesperada por ter perdido você. Ela acha que podia ter evitado o que houve.

\- Não... Fui eu que a coloquei em perigo. Eu pedi que ela me acompanhasse até o local onde encontrei você no dia que o conheci. Minhas memórias começaram a voltar quando chegamos lá. Então tudo começou. Estávamos juntas, e indo bem. Então se tornou impossível evitar a multidão de pessoas. E não sei o que aconteceu depois... Acordei presa e sem meu colar. Pensei em ladrões, querendo se aproveitar da guerra, e no que pretendiam fazer comigo. Então a primeira pessoa em quem eu pensei foi você, nesse momento parecia que eu nunca perdi minhas memórias, se não fosse pela forma como te tratei...

\- Meu amor, você não teve culpa de nada. E eu jamais vou culpa-la. Eu disse que cuidaríamos de você depois da guerra, e é o que vou fazer agora que finalmente achei você.

Amália sorriu e ergueu suas mãos unidas para beijar a dele, sentindo Afonso beijar seus cabelos. Então os dois se abraçaram e ela repousou em seu ombro enquanto ele a envolvia.

\- Por algum motivo eu pensei na princesa Catarina. Ela claramente não gosta de nós e essa declaração de guerra e tudo que houve foi muito estranho... Mas não faz sentido. Por que ela mandaria alguém me raptar quando estava tão focada em vingar o atentado do pai?

\- Realmente não faria sentido. Até o último momento que a vi ela parecia determinada a isso.

\- Eu pensei em Virgílio. Jurava que o encontraria do lado de fora ou que ele entraria na carruagem quando o movimento parasse. Mas quando os homens pararam pra acampar à noite, não ouvi a voz dele.

\- Eles fizeram alguma coisa com você?

\- Não. E também não deixaram muito claro o que pretendiam fazer ou quem poderia ter ordenado isso. Um deles entrou pra verificar se eu estava acordada e bem presa, e eu roubei uma faca presa na armadura dele sem que percebesse. Já tinha tentado soltar meu pulso das cordas, mas em vão. A faca resolveu. Um deles voltou novamente depois, e consegui golpeá-lo e correr. Eu o ouvi gritando enquanto corria, mas não sei porque os outros não reagiram.

\- Você reconheceu algum deles?

\- Não. Não tive tempo pra isso... Estavam me levando pro reino de Mazman.

\- Mazman?! É o reino mais distante da Cália.

Amália assentiu em concordância.

\- Foi quando comecei a descartar a ideia de Virgílio. Conhecendo-o como conheço acho que ele me levaria à força com suas próprias mãos. Ir pra Mazman... É algo muito grande, parecia ter vindo de alguém com muito poder.

\- Por que alguém assim teria interesse em você no meio de uma guerra?

\- Eu não sei, Afonso. Pensei em Catarina novamente e...

Afonso esperou que ela continuasse, mas as palavras não vieram.

\- Ei... Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa. Se suspeita de alguém, eu quero saber.

Amália hesitou por mais um instante.

\- Eu pensei... Se Rodolfo não teria ordenado tudo isso pra atingir você.

Afonso ficou em silêncio um momento, enquanto refletia.

\- Amália, eu não sei... Rodolfo ultimamente tem perdido o juízo de uma maneira impressionante. Não seria impossível.

\- Eu não quero colocar você contra seu irmão ainda mais, isso foi só... Uma hipótese.

Afonso a abraçou mais apertado e beijou sua têmpora.

\- Eu sei... – ele sussurrou contra sua pele – Mas parece um plano muito grande. Mazman é muito longe. Não sei se Rodolfo chegaria a tanto, apesar de quão grande anda seu senso vingativo.

\- Eu pensei isso também. Não tenho a menor ideia do que aconteceu e porquê. Acho que eram cinco ou seis homens, soldados provavelmente, eles usavam armaduras. Disseram que a ordem era me levar viva.

Afonso sentiu seu sangue gelar quando ela disse isso. Levá-la viva... E depois?

\- Amália... – ele murmurou em lamento – O que mais você ouviu?

\- Estavam com medo dos lobos. Disseram que acenderiam fogueiras pra espantá-los com o fogo, que se alguém visse acharia que foram incêndios provocados pelas flechas no combate. E de uma bruxa que supostamente também vive na floresta, disseram que as histórias vieram de Montemor.

\- De fato Rodolfo falou algo sobre isso numa vez que nos encontramos. Achei que fosse apenas sua imaginação exageradamente fértil, ou um delírio de algum momento que ele tivesse bebido demais.

\- Eles disseram quase a mesma coisa que você disse agora... E eu me encontrei com os lobos.

Afonso respirou fundo ao sentir uma pancada de medo no coração, e Amália já esperava o olhar aterrorizado que ele lhe lançou.

\- Como...?

\- Foi essa manhã antes de você chegar. Eu e a mandingueira tínhamos saído pra colher ervas. Nos afastamos um pouco, e de repente um filhote apareceu. Não era um cachorro, tinha olhos diferentes. Ele queria brincar, nisso não são tão diferentes de filhotes comuns.

Amália lhe relatou todo o ocorrido, enquanto Afonso ouvia boquiaberto.

\- Você... Fez amizade com lobos!

Amália riu.

\- Não sei... Foram só alguns minutos. E ela também tinha um filhote, talvez por isso tenha me protegido, mesmo que por instinto. E eu concordo com a mandingueira.

\- Confesso que já pensei assim também, mas... Nunca tive a chance e nem quis tentar comprovar por mim mesmo.

Amália riu novamente.

\- É bom ter uma boa história no meio de tudo isso. Tirando a pessoa que a loba espantou.

\- Você não conseguiu mesmo ver nada?

\- Não. Nem ouvi os passos, não vi... Só espero que não tenha sido Virgílio. Ou bandidos.

\- Cássio me deu cobertura quando saí da cidade, ele teria visto Virgílio me seguir e vindo em avisar. Mas não vamos descartar nada. Se a mandingueira e até os lobos acham que não era uma pessoa boa, pode ser ele.

Os dois conversaram por mais alguns instantes, compartilhando todas as informações que tinham, e ainda assim não chegando a uma conclusão.

\- Podemos pensar melhor em tudo isso mais tarde, ou depois, ou amanhã. Eu finalmente encontrei você. E nosso filho.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro antes de trocarem mais um beijo e Amália acariciar os cabelos escuros do ferreiro enquanto Afonso acariciava sua barriga. Por fim, os dois tiraram suas botas e sentaram-se contra a cabeceira da cama, abraçados enquanto sentiam juntos o bebê se mexer. Afonso riu em alegria.

\- Há quanto tempo ele tem se movido?

\- Uma semana. O que vamos fazer agora? Ninguém além de nossa família sabe.

\- Vamos viver. Seria impossível esconder agora mesmo se quiséssemos.

\- E Virgílio?

\- Terá que aceitar que a história dele com você acabou. Ele não vai encostar um dedo em você, Amália. Nem ele e nem ninguém.

Ela assentiu, se acomodando melhor em seu peito e fechando os olhos.

\- Tente dormir um pouco.

\- Minha cabeça não consegue. Não quero tirar os olhos de você outra vez – a plebeia respondeu após alguns minutos tentando acalmar seus pensamentos, mas sem sucesso.

Afonso sorriu e a beijou, em seguida levantando-se- com ela no colo. Amália riu.

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Cuidar de vocês.

\- Estou mais pesada.

Ele riu.

\- Não é você, é nosso filho. E posso muito bem segurar os dois.

Amália sorriu e se acomodou melhor a ele enquanto Afonso a balançava suavemente enquanto se movia pelo quarto. Seus olhos se fecharam novamente e minutos depois finalmente ela se deixou vencer pelo sono, que descobrira ser maior e mais frequente durante a gravidez. Sentiu o amado beijar sua testa e pouco a pouco seus pensamentos desapareceram quando ela mergulhou num sono mais profundo.

Afonso ainda a segurou assim por alguns minutos, não conseguindo tirar o sorriso do rosto e nem perder a visão do rosto dela. Quando finalmente a repousou na cama com cuidado, beijou sua barriga e novamente sua testa, acomodando-se ao lado dela e a abraçando enquanto pensava sobre tudo que Amália havia lhe relatado.

**Author's Note:**

> Leiam também minhas outras fics Afonsália, que na ordem que escrevi são:
> 
> 1 - A princesa para meu reino  
> 2 - Watch it all fade  
> 3 - Your heart over mine  
> 4 - One heart  
> 5 - The true love of mine  
> 6 - Uma história que ninguém nunca ouviu  
> 7 - Cada dia da minha vida  
> 8 - Always come back for me  
> 9 - Laços


End file.
